A Contest, Two Assassins, and a psychotic author
by XxClairdelunexX
Summary: The assassins Claire and Meredith decide to gather all their friends from J/C/HnKnA and have a series of contests, but will the boys be to much to handle? Will they be able to stop the love-crazed fools before they become obsessive, or will they add to it
1. Chapter 1

**This is a different kind of story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own H/J/CnKnA; however I do own Meredith, though she disagrees greatly. ^.^**

A girl sat in her fan fiction room wondering what to do. She was wearing an assassin suit, cloak, and belt, complete with many knives, sword, whip, you name it. But she was also bored half to death. No, really, and she felt like if she had to sit there another minute the other half of her soul would die.

Then she had an idea, she quickly grabbed her friend/assassin Meredith, who had just appeared from thin air, and ran through her closet door into a huge all-white room without any windows or chairs. This was her spare room, reserved for entertainment

"Meredith! I got it! I know what to do!" She said," Let's have a few contests to see which of the characters is the best!" they both grinned, and through the power of fan fiction made a stage appear, above it the sign read 'Wonderland Idol'. She also took out a sheet of paper, which read:

1. Do not kill the others participants, that would make Claire and Meredith sad, which you don't want

2. Do not hug/kiss the girls without their permission, or you will be put in a potentially deadly situation that might cause injury to your person or even death.

3. Do not try to leave, as that could result in fatal injury or sudden death

4. Just do whatever Claire or Meredith says.

"But Claire, how will we get them to come here? After all, this is a fan fiction room, so it shouldn't even really exist!" Meredith asked, fingering the whip attached to her belt identical to Claire's. The girl named Claire smirked, "Meredith, were you even here when we set that stage up? Watch this!" A door appeared on the side wall with tiny flowers and hearts on it, and a girl walked through it, she had on a blue Lolita dress and bow, all in all she looked like an American Girl doll.

"Julius! I'm back with the parts!" she said in a singsong voice. Then she looked around at where she was, and her eyes grew wide at the sight of Claire and Meredith. "You!" She said, with fear in her eyes. "You guys are the ones that kidnapped all the boys for a month" her eyes softened as she realized something, "You're also the reason Peter quit stalking me! Thank you! When he came back he just told me that he had found someone else, so which one of you is it?"

Claire paled, then blushed profusely, and turned her head to hide her shocked look. Meredith just stood there, smirking. Alice gave Claire a knowing look, "So what am I doing here, anyways?" She asked.

Claire perked up considerably at this question, "Aaah, that's a secret until everyone gets here!" she said with a sly smile. Meredith smiled strangely and said "why don't you go backstage until the others arrive?" Alice nodded slightly and walked backstage, like she did it everyday. Both girls looked at each other, slightly confused as to how this girl hadn't lost her cool yet, but dismissed it with a shrug and looked to the next door, it had pocket watches and a picture of Claire on it. Claire paled and disappeared.

An albino man with white bunny ears and tail came in, cocking his gun. "OK, I haven't seen Claire in a month, and I bet at least one of you germy servants knows where… she… is?" he yelled as he took in his surroundings with wide eyes. Then his eyes got even wider as his gaze fell on Meredith, now standing there alone. "You, Meredith! You must know where she is!" He said urgently. "Oh, hi Peter! I see you have arrived!" Meredith looked around, confused, "She was here not two seconds ago!" Peter looked at the girl, who was like a sister to him, in utter exasperation. This led to a lengthy awkward pause.

Claire walked out from behind a pillar she had conjured, "I haven't heard anything, has he gone backstage?" Peter's eyes turned into hearts, "CLAIRE~! I MISSED YOU SO! THE POWER OF MY LOVE FOR YOU BROUGHT ME TO YOU!" Claire stood, frozen to the spot, as Peter hugged her and nuzzled her neck. She couldn't do anything, because she hated hurting people she thought fondly of. She looked at Meredith with pleading eyes and mouthed '_help. Me._' as she quickly but fondly hugged him, back Meredith stood there, smirking for a few seconds, and then she went over and wrapped her whip around his body, stilling him. They went over all the rules of Claire's fan fiction room, took his pocket watch/gun and told him to go backstage with Alice. At her name he looked a little apprehensive, but as soon as Claire said 'please' he quickly hugged her and practically skipped backstage.

A new door appeared; this one with a crest of axes and a trim of knives. The door opened again and in walked a pair of twin boys. They looked around the room with their mouths open and eyes wide. When they saw Claire and Meredith they both yelled "ONEE-CHANS!" Both girls looked up from there conversation to see to streaks of red and blue barreling towards them. Both of them broke into grins at the sight of there partners-in-crime, the Tweedle Twins, Dee and Dum. Dee hugged onto Meredith as Dum hugged onto Claire, "We missed you!" They said in there saddest faces possible. "We missed you guys to!" Meredith said. "A lot!" Claire agreed, "But you know those faces never really worked on us!" They both suddenly changed into their adult forms, "Then how-" Dee started, "-is this?" Dum finished.

They both suddenly gripped the girls chins staring into there eyes, "I missed you, Meredith," said Dee, "I missed you, Claire," stated Dum. Both girls began blushing profusely, and the men let go of their chins and gave each other high-fives, "We made them blush~!" Dee laughed "I knew they liked us, too!" said Dum in Triumph. _That_ snapped the girls back into reality, "Change. Back. Now." They said, with venom in their words. The boys gave them one more seductive glance before turning back into regular old Dee and Dum. After a scolding the girls went over the rules, confiscated their weapons, after much whining, and directed them backstage. "I hope that none of the guys kill each other while we get the others," Claire said with concern. Meredith just shook her head and smiled.

Another door appeared; this one huge and double-doored, with roses growing up the sides, and gold and silver designs. The girls looked at it, puzzled, for the type of door that appears represents the type of person; they wondered who could be so full of himself to have that type of door when they looked at each other in stark understanding.(Can you guess who it is? It's kind of obvious. Sorry to those who are his fans, but I won't do to much bashing only a little and very mild!) A haughty man walked in, and looked around, confused. His eyes fell on Claire and Meredith, and they all grew wide eyed. Claire and Meredith were now looking at whom, in their eyes, was a man they had mixed emotions about, they loved to hate him and hated to love him, and Blood was looking at the only two girls who could make him drop his suave act, who his clock was torn in two over, and who he hated to love.

"Awkward~!" Claire said, breaking the silence. She then had a conflict over what to do, and she chose to smile at him sweetly, but have her eyes say 'I wish a purple gummy bear would eat your face, dirt bag!' That always kept him confused about her feelings, and she liked it that way. "Blood Dupre, Mad Hatter and Mafia Boss, so glad to see you again!"

Meredith was less prepared, she turned beet red and stammered out a "H-hello Bloo-, um, Hatter" But she quickly collected the scraps of her dignity and turned stone-faced to him and repeated "Hello, Hatter, foppish as usual, I see."

Blood, however, had been taken by surprise, so all he did was turn red and say, "Meredith? Claire?" He then stumbled very un-blood-like forwards and stare at them. Claire and Meredith decided it would be best to tell him the rules and let him go backstage to think things over. So they went over the rules and confiscated his gun as he stood there, staring and openmouthed, and then they got some faceless servants to carry him backstage.

Claire and Meredith looked at each other, shocked, and then busted out laughing, not noticing the door with a mask and sword carved into it appear, or the brown-haired man walk in, until there was a third person rolling on the ground laughing with them, they both stopped laughing and looked at the psychotic knight, who was still laughing and rolling around. They looked at each other, shocked, as he stopped and looked up, confused, "Where am I?" And then grinned as he realized who he was talking to.

"Claire! Meredith! I missed sparring with my loves!" they both rolled their eyes as he pulled out his long, sharp sword, and ran at them. Claire pulled out her knives and got them at the ready, Meredith tried to whip his hands to make him drop the sword, but he was to quick, he lept at Claire, who dropped her knives and pulled out her sword, blocking him just in time. Meredith and Claire's assassin sides took over, now they were just as psychotic as Ace, and she would do _anything_ to 'win'.

The knave grinned down at Claire and she signaled to Meredith to get him while she 'distracted' him. As Meredith creeped up on Ace Claire placed a feather-light kiss on his lips, and as he leaned in for more, Meredith tackled him to the ground, knocking his sword to the ground. Claire confiscated it and Meredith backed up. Picking up her knives, with deadly accuracy, she pinned him to the wall and breathed in and out, slowly turning back to normal. She then swore very loudly in French as she realized her leg had a cut on it. "ACE! UGH!" She then left the pinup Ace to Meredith as she went to bandage herself up.

Ace, still grinning weirdly, hardly listened as Meredith told him the rules, no, he just kept staring at her lips, wondering what it would be like to kiss her. When she finally let him down, he swept her into a passionate kiss, only to be interrupted by more swearing in French, and the side of his head started searing with pain as a whip whistled through the air and connected with his head. Then Meredith backhanded him with the hand that had a sharp ring on it, leaving a gash on his cheek, and then just slapped the other cheek, leaving a maroon handprint(A victim of rule 2). But even in that state, he was still Ace. "What's wrong, Claire? Jealous? I would be more than happy to give you one, too!"

Claire had the faceless servants carry him backstage in a loose-ish straightjacket, and they looked around expectantly. Finally, a grey smoky door appeared and a young man with grey hair and an eye patch ran in screaming, "Never! You can't make me! I refuse to go!" Until he ran headfirst into Claire. He looked up at her, wide eyed, and then opened his mouth to say something, "HURGH, *hick* HURPH" He threw up blood all over her.

"NIGHTMARE!" Claire and Meredith screeched with glee as Claire used the power of fan fiction to change her into a Victorian-style red dress. Meredith looked at her questioningly. "What? It was the only thing in my fan fiction closet! Plus this skirt has so many hidden pockets that I can have more weapons!" Meredith just shook her head and looked away. "Anyways, how are you Caterpillar?" She said, using her nickname for him, "Didn't I tell you to quit smoking that hookah? It's the whole reason you have to go to hospitals!" She scolded him. Nightmare read all the information going through her head about smoking and nearly threw up all over again. But he controlled the spasms and blocked it out. "Hello Claire, how are you?" he said, he wasn't on good terms with Meredith, because every time she got near him, she always thought of unique ways to torture him, so that every time he so much as passed her in a hallway, he would always end up having Claire hold his hair back as he threw up in a bucket. Meredith just winked at him cockily and sent him an image of her drowning him in a pool of caramel.

As Claire conjured a bucket and held his hair back she went over the rules and glared at Meredith, for she held a soft spot for the poor man, who, unknown to her, held more than just a soft spot for her. "Ok, luv, if you have to throw up again the bathroom is down the hall, otherwise go backstage with the others. Nightmare straightened up and blushed at the word 'luv' and scurried backstage. "You didn't have to do that!" Claire said to Meredith, who just stared at the new door. But suddenly, another one appeared next to it, which shocked them both. The first had carrot cake, carrot soup, carrot tea, and other carrot-y things, but never actual carrots, the other had nothing but cheese, all over it. The first opened and a ginger-haired man with brown rabbit ears (though he would say they were just overlong) stumbled in, and right into Meredith, and the second opened to reveal a little man with auburn hair and yellow streaks, he also had mouse ears and tail. He stumbled through and fell right on top of Claire.

"ELLIOT! PIERCE!" Both girls screeched happily as the boys looked up, wide-eyed, at the only two people they loved more than Alice, the girls they thought they would never see again, but also the only two girls who made their clocks nearly tear in two. "Claire, Meredith, chu~!" pierce exclaimed as Elliot blushed Claire and Meredith hugged the two men, which was hard, because Claire is tall, so hugging Pierce proved difficult, while Meredith is average sized, so Elliot, being uber tall, had to bend down like Claire. The girls, realizing that they were on a tight schedule that they had pretty much blown, hurried the dazedly happy men along backstage, telling the rules and confiscating weapons on the way.

When they came back, A door made of tick-tick-ticking clocks opened and out stepped A man with long, dark, navy-blue-ish-black hair an a serious aura about him. The man took one look around, overlooking the two girls, and tried to step back in the door, but it was gone. Claire took a step toward him, albeit dazed, and stubbed her toe on a random rock, causing her to swear loudly in French, which made Julius jump and swear in French. The two then looked at each other and felt their heart/clock speed up, "Claire!" he breathlessly said, and continued to stare, until Meredith coughed and interrupted the moment. His gaze fell on Meredith, and the whole thing happened over again, until Claire coughed. Meredith and Claire took turns explaining the rules and ushered him into the back room. "Has he gotten hotter?" said Claire, sinking down to the floor. "I think so!" said Meredith, joining her.

They both got up and dusted themselves off just as another door appeared, this one had pink and purple fur trimming, and graffiti Cheshire Cat grins all over it. The door opened and out came a boy of about 16 with purple-pink hair, cat ear and tail, punk clothing, a huge purple and pink boa, and 4 triangle tattoos, one under his eye and three under his bellybutton. As soon as Claire saw him she screeched "BORIS! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod, how are you? I haven't seen you in a month!" She said as she tackled the #2 person on her awesome list and her best guy friend to the ground. "Hey! Wait for me!" yelled Meredith as she dived in right next to Claire and grabbed his other side. "HEY! I missed you guys!" He said, burying his face into the two girl's hair and taking in their smell. According to him, Claire smelled like Roses and Pears, while Meredith smelled like cinnamon and mint.

After they became friends, Boris was always there for them, and they had been there for him. He had helped Claire get over her fear of heights and roller coasters, and helped Meredith to learn how to sneak around so that no one knows you're there. That was when Boris developed his crush on them, while they developed a crush on him (wonderland did weird things to their heads and hearts). He pulled away and looked Claire up and down, "What are you wearing?" She then began to sputter and managed to babble the words "N-Nightmare… blood… only… closet… spacious!" Boris just laughed and shook his head at her. While Claire collected her jumbled thoughts Meredith confiscated his gun and told him the rules.

Just as she was getting ready to put him backstage a yellow door with musical notes on it appeared, and out stepped a man with red-brown hair tied back in a braid, and a god-awful yellow suit that Claire immediately turned into a yellow polo shirt and khaki pants. As soon as Mary Gowland saw Mary Claire he walked over and they hugged and high-fived. Gowland and Claire used to go to each other to complain on why they hated their first names, because they understood each other they came to talk more and more about things, and then they figured out they were both violinists, which led to Claire getting him a genuine violin and teaching him to play correctly, and also how to carry a tune, which led to him falling head over heels. It also led to her meeting Boris, who cried tears of joy when Claire announced to the park that the torture was over.

As Gowland stared at Claire's corseted outfit Boris explained the rules to him and Meredith confiscated the misshapen violin and replaced it with a perfect one she had conjured from thin air. Claire then dragged the two by their wrists backstage. And came back just as a simple grey door with a few cute pink flowers on it appeared, causing Meredith's eyes to light up, she would know that personality anywhere, which made Claire suspicious. "What's up with you? You're acting so disgustingly cute it makes me want to puke up lollipops and cotton candy." Meredith just glared at her as her biggest wonderland crush stepped out. He had jet-black hair, a lizard tattoo on his neck, and on various parts of his body you could see knives.

"GRAY~!" Meredith Yelled in a girly-ish voice and tried to tackle hug him. But with him being an ex-assassin, he dodged her attack and whipped out the knives attached to his wrists. "What the- MEREDITH?" he said, and then swept her up in his arms and planted a kiss on her cheek, making her giggle like a little school girl.

Claire's eye started twitching and before she knew what she was doing she had them both pinned to the wall by her knives, "_**WHAT WAS THAT?**_" she yelled, venom dripping from every word.(second victim of rule #2) Claire looked at her 'brother' and back to Meredith, then she sighed and let Gray down. Gray stared at his 'sister', she had gotten better, he hadn't even had time to dodge her knives this time, but why was she wearing a corseted dress? He voiced his thoughts, which earned him a 'thank you' and the whole explanation about hidden pockets. Meredith went over the rules as Claire practically had to frisk him to find all his weapons. Claire then ushered him backstage as Meredith stood there, breathless, thinking about how warm and comforting his arms were around her.

Claire and Meredith were both lost in thought, Claire wondering what color lunacy is, (I think it's a stark white), while Meredith wondered why she was still wearing _her _assassin suit while Claire wore what she wanted, so she changed into a midnight blue strapless knee-length dress (I call it a tube-dress), and Claire just looked at her and sighed, where would she put her knives, whip, and tazer in _that?_

A gold door decorated is roses and hearts appeared, and out stepped a woman in a red corseted dress with blue-is-green-ish trimming, a tiny crown on her head, and curly hair that fell in ringlets to her shoulders. When she saw the girls she squealed and ran to them. They all hugged and Vivaldi got starry-eyes, "Oh how we have missed you two, Claire you're dress is lovely! It looks like mine does! Alice doesn't like to play dress-up, and when we hold tea-parties in our room she is always uncomfortable, so you two are my new play-pretties!" she squealed with glee and jumped up and down. Both the girls looked at each other in dread, because when their friend got this way, they feared for their heads if they refused. With occasional promises of tea parties and dress-up they managed to coax Vivaldi backstage and walk back without having their outfits changed or faces messed with.

Just as they began to relax a door with a huge yinyang symbol and joker playing cards on it appeared, Meredith immediately stiffened and Claire looked up hopefully. Two men came through, one dressed as a ringmaster and the other as a prison warden, but otherwise they looked exactly the same, same _red_ hair, same eye patch on the same side, and same red eye. As soon as they looked around they realized they were back in Claire's domain. Claire turned into a whole new person around them; she had a cocky grin on her face as she gracefully walked over in her gown to White and Black Joker.

She curtsied to them, grin still in place. And then placed a kiss on each of their cheeks. They both took one look at her corset and both had slight nosebleeds. Claire turned back to normal and started laughing and handed them tissues as Black let out a string of swear words until Claire shut him up with a few choice words in French. Then She pinned them to the walls as a precaution and took their knives and whip while Meredith timidly gave them the rules. Claire wondered why she was so scared of them, to Claire they were her loves, the #1 people on her awesome list. As she let them down her other side took over and she gave them both taunting kisses as she ever so slowly let them down, and laughed as they desperately leaned in for more. And when they were down she hooked arms with them and led them backstage where everyone was gathered.

As soon as they stepped through the door Black suddenly swept her into a passionate kiss in front of everyone, freezing everyone, including the two assassins, in shock. When they he broke apart Peter had murder in his eyes and growled while all the others started to yell, including Gray, who couldn't stand seeing the girl who was like a little sister to him kissed like that. Claire just stood there with a hand to her lips. As Meredith, with a similar look as Peter's, roared "_**Violator of rule #2! HE WILL BE PUNISHED!"**_ she said with pure hate dripping from every word. All poor weaponless Black could do was try to fight back as she pinned him to the floor by his shoes.

Claire came back to her senses and tackled her to the ground, shocking everyone including the Jokers and Meredith. "DON'T KILL HIM!" she screeched urgently. Claire looked around awkwardly at all the shocked faces and turned red, "We.. Uh… need him for the contest… yeah!" she said as Black Joker gave her a big grin. "Anyways, the reason I have brought you all here," She said, taking the knives out of Joker's shoes, "is that I was bored and have arranged a series of contests that I will put you guys through." All the role holders looked at her incredulously except for Alice, who remained eerily calm. With an uncomfortable glance to Alice she continued, "And the first is a singing contest, hence the stage, and don't worry, Meredith and I are in the contest too." Meredith gave Claire a look that said she was thinking of ways to kill her, and they must have been pretty gory, because the next thing she knew she was holding Nightmare's hair as he threw up blood in a bucket.

"But that's tomorrow, so everyone go to you're rooms down the hall, they will have your names on them, so Ace just look for your name, please." She said to the now freed knave. Tout le monde au lit! Bon nuit!" Claire said as she walked through a door that appeared. "We will have an early morning tomorrow, and I will conjure breakfast when I get back!" and with a wave she disappeared, and Meredith was gone just as randomly as she had appeared.


	2. Wonderland Idol part 1

**HI GUYS! Thank you Pasty Face, Tori Oriot, and Onion Bay! You guys have no idea how much reviews mean to me! I mean it! I was feeling bummed out about school when I pulled up my profile and saw the reviews and I immediately brighten up, reviews are like therapy to me! They also make me write the stories faster! Just so you know, Claire has mostly my personality, but she is not me, but based off me, she and Meredith also have a little bit of cat genes in them. Also, the language I sometimes spout is ****Français, so pull up a translator on another window! Oh! And Gowland is around 20 in this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice or any of the songs in this chapter! Pourquoi ne vous comprends pas! **

***~.'*.~,'~*.**

A girl with thick blonde-brown hair, that according to her mom most girls would _die_ for, and blue-gray eyes moped ungracefully down the stairs to breakfast in her black nightgown decorated with silver and gold stars. She slowly ate her breakfast and then remembered her willing 'captives' in the fan fiction room. "Oh mon dieu! J'ai complètement oublié!" She quickly grabbed a groggy Meredith and ran to her Fan fiction room.

She stepped through the threshold to see annoyed faces staring back, except for Alice, who was staring at an empty corner like it held the answer to world hunger. "What's up with her?" whispered Meredith. "I don't know… ALICE!" Claire whispered then yelled at the girl, who jumped looked around, and then put on the same face as the others. "I liked Dipwad Alice better." Meredith whispered. Claire just nodded and smiled slightly, "Hi everyone, sorry I'm late!" "You told us we would have an early morning, so we wake up at 6 am, only to have you come in at 11!" Black Joker growled, "You- mmph sph un umph ah hum hmph grph!" He started, as White Joker slapped a hand over his mouth. "Sorry about my brother." He apologized.

"I think it was worth the wait!" piped up Ace. Everyone looked at him, confused. "Well, I mean, we get to see Meredith and Claire in their nightgowns! ^.^" All heads turned towards Claire and Meredith, who turned red. Claire's nightgown went nearly above her thigh, so she normally wore PJ pants underneath it until she went to bed, but this morning she had forgotten to put them back on. Meredith's PJs were short pajama shorts and a T-shirt that was slightly snug.

All the boys stared at her until the Tweedle Twins ran up and hugged their assassin of choice. "You look _hot_ one-chans!" they nearly shouted. "Ooh, my Claire is so cute~!" Peter said with starry eyes, the rest of the guys just stared, except for Ace, who was grinning and totally oblivious to what he had caused.

Claire sighed, because she knew that her fan fiction closet was now empty. So she went to her room and changed into Jeans and a T-shirt that said 'XxClairdelunexX', with gorgeous red roses and a silver moon on it, which she had no idea she had. She then took some of her clothes from the closet and made them disappear to her fan fiction closet. She strapped on as many weapons as she could and headed back to her friends. Meredith, having a full-stocked closet, was already sitting and discussing the differences between knives with Gray. Having already ate, Claire made Julius some 90-point coffee and went to set things up for the competition.

When everyone came in they saw a room that was empty save for the thing that looked like a photo booth in the middle of the room. "Hello, everyone!" Claire said cheerfully, somersaulting from the catwalks above their heads to lightly land on top of the device. "This," she said, pointing to it, "is the unnamed, slightly unstable, quite possibly deadly machine that will both give you the look for your performance and implant the lyrics for your song in your head … Who's first?"

They all looked at it in fear as Meredith looked at Claire with slightly frightened realization, "Dr. Pepper?" she asked. "It's the drink of the gods!" Claire said, laughing and dangling upside-down. She then threw some to each person in the room "It wakes you up!" she said at their doubting faces. Boris opened his and after one sip chugged it all down, "It's fizzy goodness against my lips!" he shouted. The rest slowly and timidly took sips as Boris and Claire looked at them expecting. All at once they chugged it down, except for blood who threw his away and mumbled something about tea, and grinned. "Told you!" Claire said from her perch way up high.

Meredith sighed and called Claire down to her. "What is i- OUCH! Ça fait mal! " Meredith jabbed Claire with a syringe and injected something into her. "There we go! Now let's get back to the competition!" she said with a smug smile as Claire slowly came down from her sugar high and looked around sheepishly. "Right, sorry. But all that I said was true about this machine… and Dr. Pepper…" she trailed off as her eyes glazed over. "CLAIRE!" Meredith shouted her name, causing her to jump and cling to the catwalk by her cat claws. "Sorry!"

"OK! Since I am first I will demonstrate!" Claire stepped in the machine and a little yelp was heard, making all the guys flinch and Alice to smile slightly, earning her a suspicious look from Meredith. "OK! Done!" Claire said, coming out of the booth. She had her now black and silver streaked hair curled and up in an elegant updo, She had on a strapless shimmering floaty black corseted dress with silver lace trim and a silver rosebud at the base of her corset with the laces tied around it, she had on a black and silver bangles with a rose and moon necklace. But the weirdest thing was that she now had black cat ears and tail with silver tips and piercings that all had a crescent moon or silver rose on them, her eyes, once blue-gray, were now a shimmery silver.

Alice's jaw hit the floor, earning an accomplished grin from both assassins; Peter took one look at her and turned into a rabbit out of pure shock, The Twins both stared at her eyes in awestruck curiosity, Blood stumbled a little and then mouthed the word "_Claire?_" in utter disbelief. Ace tried to make a move on her but she whipped out a knife and pinned his shoe down, Nightmare started blushing when a shudder ran through his body as Claire conjured a bucket for him and pulled his hair back into a ponytail. Elliot blushed while his nose bled a slow and steady stream to the floor; Pierce hugged her from behind, which led to him having to be punished by Meredith for violating the rules, which led to her having to hold him in a hug for a bit, apologizing. Boris fell to the floor clutching his nose as it pooled a dangerous amount of blood. Gowland dropped his violin and his face turned completely red, Gray gave her a shocked look that soon turned into one that said 'cover up!' Vivaldi nearly fainted as she squealed out how 'different' Claire looked. Both Jokers did similar moves to Boris' and kept mumbling something about 'kidnapping a kitten' or something like that. "Come on guys! It's time to meet the judges!" Claire yelled as she ran away from the awkwardness of the room.

Claire led the others to the front of the stage to see the 5 judges, Gerard Butler as the Phantom (If you don't know who he is you are dead to me until you google 'Gerard Butler as Phantom of the Opera') P!nk(dressed in her 'Funhouse' album cover outfit), Leroux's lead singer (Singer of 'Bulletproof', one of my fav songs), Kate Ryan (French Singer, I love her song Desenchantee) and Hayley Westenra (Singer of my #1 song, Dark Waltz, It's haunting and beautiful! Check it out!)

As Claire started to flirt with Gerard, all the guys reached for where their gun used to be, only to remember that Meredith and Claire had confiscated them, so they started edging toward him till he took out his Punjab lasso and quirked a brow. "Why does he get a weapon, and we don't?" Elliot yelled. "Because he's awesome!" both girls replied bluntly, as though it was obvious. All the guys sent waves of pure hatred in Gerard's direction. The girls glared at their many loves and gave them their signature 'Don't mess with us' look.

"Ok guys, I'll do my performance to show you how it's done, so all of you sit down up front" She yelled "Test, test, 123 mic check!" she said as her voice echoed around the room. "Ok, I will perform '_Dark Waltz'_ by none other than Hayley!" She said as Hayley grinned at her. The Song started up and the lights dimmed and gave a silvery blue glow. (A/N: If you listen to the song then read this it's easy to picture her doing it! Also it isn't anything like rock n' roll, pop, or rap. It contains a haunting violin though.) She took center stage and the haunting melody started:

_We are the lucky ones  
We shine like a thousand suns  
When all of the colour runs together._

_I'll keep you company  
In one glorious harmony  
Waltzing with destiny forever_

Claire then conjured Gerry in front of her they began a beautiful waltz as she sang and the lights bathed them in pure silver.

_Dance me into the night  
Underneath the full moon shining so bright  
Turning me into the light_

_Time dances whirling past  
I gaze through the looking glass  
And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven_

_Sacred geometry  
Where movement is poetry  
Visions of you and me forever_

_Dance me into the night  
Underneath the full moon shining so bright  
Turning me into the light_

_Dance me into the night  
Underneath the full moon shining so bright  
Let the dark waltz begin  
Oh let me wheel - let me spin  
Let it take me again  
Turning me into the light_

With a graceful twirl she was out of Gerry's arms and once again center stage. Claire dropped her head and the lights faded and turned back on just like that, but she and Gerry were gone.

"So what did you think?" Claire whispered to Gerry, they were both now sitting on top of the judges table. He jumped, Oh mon dieu! "Où avez-vous?" he screeched. "The catwalk." Claire simply stated, pointing upward. "So guys, what's my score?" Gerry held up a card that said '10' P!nk held up a '10' Leroux held up an '8', earning a growl from Gerry, Johnny held up a '10', and Kate just sat there looking confused. "Oh, sorry, S'il vous plaît accueillir jusqu'à votre score pour mes performances?" "Oh, bien sûr!" Kate exclaimed, holding up a card. '8' Gerry looked at her incredulously, "Pourquoi seulement huit ans?" he said in fluent French. Kate gave him a smile and "Je ne comprenais pas son." Gerry gave her a knowing look and turned back to the stage as he got over the shock of what had happened.

All the guys were either staring at Claire or glaring at Gerry. The awkward atmosphere was so suffocating that suddenly Leroux stood up, "Whoever it is that is causing this stifling aura just admit that you love her before I snap!" she screeched, nearly pulling her hair out. "Ok everyone, it's time for the next performance! Who's next?" Her grin faltered at everyone's protests and groans. As everyone tried to leave Claire's black side took over, she would _not _lose, and she pulled Gerry into a passionate kiss.

Meredith saw her sucking face with the opera ghost, but she also saw Black Claire give her a wink that said 'help me out, they can't leave!', so she used the little jealousy that she had of Claire kissing him before her, and magnified it by turning into Black Meredith. She gave Claire a wink, which turned into a glare, and yelled "CLAIRE? WHAT THE *Censored* ARE YOU DOING? HOW DARE YOU KISS HIM BEFORE I COULD! HE'S MINE!" and she pushed Claire off him and took her place, Claire stood up and kissed his cheek, ran her fingers through his sleek black hair and fingered his white mask. All the guys turned around looked dumbstruck at what they saw. Gray came to his senses first, "CLAIRE, MEREDITH? WHAT WERE YOU DOING?" He roared. Claire pulled away from Gerry and looked at all the boys, "Well since you guys were leaving I thought that gave me and Meredith alone time with Gerry!" she said with a sly smile to Meredith, who nodded with innocence, "Weren't you just leaving?" she said tilting her head to give them another cute and innocent look. "Never!" they all replied. "That's what I thought." Claire stated, getting up and pulling a very shocked Gerry with her.

~*.'~*.'~*.'~

"So who's next?" Claire said, back in her assassin clothes, though she still had one silver streak in her hair and her ears and tail. "I'll go." Said a quiet voice in the back of the crowd. They all turned to see a headstrong Alice stepping into the machine. As a bunch of whimpering and little yelps were heard Claire looked at it and gave a slight frown, "Well I guess that's decided." She and Meredith turned to Gerry who was looking at them with an obsessive gaze. "You, you are our new pet, also known as a bodyguard, got it?" Meredith stated, he just numbly nodded, pulled out his Punjab lasso and silver sword, and glared at all the angry boys. "Indeed, I would quite enjoy killing them, as long as you're ok." He whispered, giving them both a loving glance, they blushed.

All the guys were glaring when they saw the look in Gerry's eyes as he leaned down and whispered something in their ears, possessiveness, passion, love, and obsession. They saw a surprised look pass over their faces, and then they blushed brilliant shades of red and pink. "That's _our _role!" both the Jokers cried in outrage. All the others looked on with jealousy and confusion as they looked back and forth from Meredith and Claire.

Claire and Meredith both looked up and kissed him lightly on his cheeks. "Merci, Gerry, mon ange de la musique." Claire said, Meredith decided to try speaking French, that Claire had helped her with, "Oui, Gerry, je vous remercie, mon ange!" and it was so worth it to her to see him give her and Claire impressed look as his face turned slightly pink. "What did they say?" all the boys turned to a very pissed Julius. "Claire said 'Thank you, Gerry, my Angel of Music' and Meredith, who speaks surprisingly fluently, said 'Yes, Gerry, thank you Angel.' Stupid obsessive, protective, tricky, and insane phantom." He spat out. All the guys looked shocked, then the Jokers looked slightly amused, though still angry, "You just practically described us." they stated.

**All heads turned as Alice stepped out, her hair was now **_**really**_** blonde with pink streaks in it, and she wore a skimpy dress very similar to P!nk's skimpy outfit that **_**she **_**was wearing. Alice gave them an unimpressed look "The lyrics aren't very appropriate to my situation like yours was, Claire." She stated. Claire gave an amused smile, "Oh, but they are, you'll see." She then evaporated, leaving a worried Gerry and an amused Meredith behind, then Meredith evaporated, and Gerry started to panic "I knew I should have gone with my instincts and imprisoned them in my lair!" The Jokers walked up to him with a knowing look, all rivalry forgotten at the girl's desertion, "We know exactly how you feel, you think it would make them love you, but it doesn't, **_**nooo**_** they have to get all weird about it and start screaming for help, and then the next time you see them, they're unnecessarily scared of you, trust me I know, we tried it with Alice and Meredith." (A/N: That's why Meredith was so scared of them when she first saw them.)**

*.~'*.~'*.~'

Alice stood onstage looking around, waiting for the music to start, when Claire came up with a struggling body bag on her shoulder, her whip wrapped around the middle, "I think you will like the present I brought you!" She chirped as she unzipped it. "Blood?" Alice asked puzzled. The man looked up at her "Alice! Where have you been? Lorina's been frantic! And who is this girl? And what… are… you… wearing?" He trailed off, looking her up and down, nose bleeding. Alice furiously grabbed Claire's arm and pulled her aside, "What were you thinking?" Claire darkly chuckled, "You made his _nose bleed!_ This is going better than I thought!" Alice gave her a confused look, "What the heck are you talking about?" Claire turned serious "Look, you don't really make it a big secret that you don't like us-" Claire started, then Meredith came out from behind her, "But for whatever we did, we want to make it up to you." She finished the sentence. "So we came up with a plan!" Claire said. "We brought him here, so that you can put all those sad and angry emotions into the song, we dressed you up like this and gave you that song for revenge against him!" Meredith exclaimed brightly. "You see, with those lyrics-" Claire began, but Alice interrupted her with a huge grin, "I can make him feel both guilty, and like he shouldn't have dumped me! Oh Thank you so much! And sorry about that whole cold-shoulder thing, It's just that you stole the guy I like, but I'm not ready to say who yet, we only just became friends!" With that Claire and Meredith grinned and hugged her. Then they proceeded to tell her ex-boyfriend about all the guys that have fallen for Alice and that Alice was somewhat of a celebrity here. Then they brought the slightly jealous man to his seat.

Meredith and Claire sat him down next to Blood, just for laughs, and watched with humor as they looked at each other and did the whole mirror act thing until they touched each other's fingers and screeched like the pansies they are. Claire then winked at Blood and gave him a note. He opened it and it read

_The guy that I just brought out is Alice's ex, you know the one. Meredith, Alice, and I have a plan to hurt him emotionally, so don't hurt him physically… yet. Also he thinks Alice is a celebrity, which I guess she is, but you guys have to pretend to be, like, __**completely**__ in love with her! For us? Pwease?_

_With love,_

_Meredith & Claire_

_Ps. Pass this note around to share the news._

He glared at the man next to him and handed the note to Elliot who's gaze was coated in hate. "Hello, I am Blood Dupre," he started, and with his perfectly blood-like acting skills, got hearts in his eyes, "isn't Alice the best? I love her soooo much!" Blood inwardly cringed, he sounded like a certain white rabbit. Elliot joined in, "I love her more than life itself, I hope she picks me!" soon the whole group was full of love declarations and fights for Alice's heart, and their 'guest' grew jealous "I think she will pick _me_!" he said with a confident smile "Because she just couldn't get over me the last time I saw her."

Suddenly the lights dimmed till there was a single spotlight center stage, positioned so that it caressed Alice's features perfectly, (A/N: Meredith it the back up singer, her lines are in ( ) ) "HI everyone!" She said, giving a cute little wave, "I am dedicating this song to my ex boyfriend, who left me for my _sister!_ You know who you are!" still grinning like an idiot as the music started, when suddenly she became very sad and angry,

_I conjure up the thought of being gone  
But I'd probably even do that wrong  
I try to think about which way  
Would I be able to and would I be afraid_

_Cause oh I'm bleeding out inside  
Oh I don't even mind (Yeah)_

Suddenly Alice pointed at _him _and she sang with anger, conviction, and anguish;__

_It's all your fault  
You called me beautiful  
You turned me out  
And now I can't turn back  
I hold my breath  
Because you were perfect  
But I'm running out of air  
And it's not fair_

Alice stood still and gave an indecisive look._  
__  
__Da da dada da dada da  
Da dadadadadada da dadadadadada_

I'm trying to figure out what else to say (What else could I say)  
To make you turn around and come back this way (Would you just come back this way)  
I feel like we could be really awesome together  
So make up your mind cause it's now or never (oh)

It's all your fault  
You called me beautiful  
You turned me out  
And now I can't turn back  
I hold my breath  
Because you were perfect  
But I'm running out of air  
And it's not fair

Alice then pulled out an, unknown to the audience, fake gun and shot him a death glare as she pointed it at her temple.__

I would never pull the trigger  
But I've cried wolf a thousand times  
I wish you could  
Feel as bad as I do  
I have lost my mind

It's all your fault  
You called me beautiful  
You turned me out  
And now I can't turn back  
I hold (I hold) my breath (My breath)  
Because you were perfect  
But I'm running out of air (running out of air)  
And it's not fair

(Oh yeah  
It's all your fault)

I hold my breath  
Because you were perfect  
But I'm running out of air  
And it's not (It's not) fair

With a final glare at him the lights dimmed and came back on, but she was gone.

All the guys including the ex went backstage to see Alice. Alice's ex pulled her aside, "Alice I know I did a bad thing, but I just realized that I still love you, and only you, so please take me back, _please_!" he begged. Alice gave him a sickly sweet smile, "Are you mad? I have already fallen in love again, though I fear it may be one-sided, you mean nothing to me now, so get out of here and back to your _wife _and my _sister_ you Dipwad!" Everyone's eyes widened, '_wife?_' Claire mouthed to Meredith, who just shrugged and cuddled up to a tiger plushie she had conjured and started eating popcorn. Claire made the heartbroken Dipstick disappear and sat there, thinking it over.

Suddenly Elliot came up behind Claire, "Wow that was intense, dude." Claire giggled as he tried to use modern phrases, "Elliot, don't try to be cool, just be yourself! I like the Elliot that refuses to believe that he's a rabbit, refuses to eat carrots, only carrot dishes, and blushes whenever I sat the slightest thing!" When she said that he blushed and hugged her. Black Meredith's and Gerard's heads snapped up. "_**Violator of rule #2, you will be punished!**_" they both said together. Black Meredith started to pin him to a wall, but with him being so tall, she soon ran out of knives, so she started using various swords and blades, as soon as she was done Gerry gave her an impressed look, and put his Punjab lasso around his neck, and was about to tug when Alice and Claire tackled him to the ground.

"I think you were getting a little caught up in the moment, rule #78 of an Assassin, never get carried away, you need a hostage/prisoner alive to be able to punish him." Gerry nodded and Claire blushed as she realized how close to him she was, and she was still sitting on his chest, her hair draping over their faces, all the guys looked on with shock. Black Meredith felt the jealousy build in her, she immediately rushed at Claire and kicked her down. "Stay away from _my _doggy!" Claire took a few breathes to calm herself down and unpinned Elliot, when he suddenly blushed and softly kissed her before running away.

Gerry looked at her as she touched her lips "Déjà vu!" he growled. Alice looked at him and put a hand on his shoulder, he looked at her and everyone watched as the same obsessiveness lit up his eyes as it had with Meredith and Claire, and Christine, but that's a long story. Boris balled up his fist, "I'm going on a bunny hunt. Come on Pierce, you have the uncanny ability to find rabbits, let's put it to the test." Pierce followed with a fierce determined expression. Claire sighed "Take five everybody!"

**~*.'~*.'~*.'~**

**I hope you liked it! I will *hopefully* do part 2 over the weekend, send me some song suggestion though, because I am at a loss.**


	3. Wonderland Idol part 2

**Me: Hi Everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long, I tried to make it extra long for you guys, but I can't help but put drama into it for some reason… oh well! Thank you Moonflower Princess, AProfoundQuiet, and Onion Bay, and a special thanks to Tori Oriot, who helped me pick some songs for some of the characters! *Hands Tori an imaginary Boris Plushie* I would have had it done in a day had this awful excuse of a low-tech computer stopped crashing over and over **** It makes me want to hit something *Hits a brick wall and whimpers, sucking on fist*! I'm hating school because the only class I have with any friends is PE with Meredith, I hate PE, and even then I can't see the shirtless football players out stretching and warming up, so tan and masculine! *.* *sighs* I miss that.**

**Meredith: remind me **_**why**_** we are friends again? **

**Me: *shrugs* Iono… I think it's because we are both completely mad and total goofballs! ^.^**

**Meredith: Oh yeeeeaaaah… **

**Me:Check out my reeeaally important pole! **

**Disclaimer: *Pouts like a child* I no Own any no Kuni no Alices, or any of the people or songs mentioned, except for Claire and Meredith.**

_(A/N: I am going to bring out their black/assassin sides more now!)_

Two girls sat in a room marked 'break room' having a heated discussion, a crowd of boys were looking at them through a window and trying to hear what they said. One of them had long, thick mostly-brown-with-occasional-blonde hair with a silver streak, she also had black cat ears and tail with silver tips, and blue-gray catish eyes, and slightly fullish lips, she wore a shirt that said 'XxClairdelunexX' surrounded by silver music notes. The other had shoulder-length Mostly-dark-blonde-with-occasional-brownness hair, pretty brown eyes, cute, fullish lips that were always either smiling, smirking, or grimacing, and a cute spray of freckles over her nose, she wore a shirt that said 'xxXnightmare3Oh3Xxx' that had a shadow of a bloodred cross for a background.

Both girls stood up and nodded in agreement, when they headed for the door they rolled their eyes as all the guys scattered. Meredith came through the door first "We have an announcement to make! So listen up before I conjure a dozen hungry tigers or something equally as terrifying." she declared icily, all the guys froze in there tracks at her voice, oh no, Black Meredith. Claire stepped out from behind her, "Indeed," She began, when Meredith suddenly cut her off, "Why do you say 'indeed' all the time? Who says that anymore?" "Indeed!" agreed Gerry _(A/N: Gerard Butler as the Phantom)_, who was their bodyguard, their dog, the Phantom of the Opera, and the Jokers' new friend. Meredith rolled her eyes and returned to giving the cold shoulder. Black Claire gave each of them a cold look "We have decided we can no longer take your crap! Every time we say to do something you do all you can to rebel, no more, the next person who tries to go against what we say will be killed, the only reason we took away your weapons is because it's troublesome to revive people, and not in Julius's way either."

Black Claire chuckled darkly, calling out a young boy, Claire gave everyone earplugs except for Blood and signaled for the boy to start singing. When Blood shrank to the ground she signaled for him to go, "Thank you, Justin." She said with a warm smile as everyone took out their earplugs only to hear Blood screeching that his mind was imploding, until it actually did. With a flick of her wrist, B. Meredith brought him back to life. "That was for being a fop." B. Claire stated with a twisted grin as Blood rocked back and forth muttering things about children from hell singing a chorus line in his head.

"While you are waiting to be revived you will keep living the moment you died over and over again," she started, growing sad, "which isn't pleasant at all. Once I was killed by a stray bullet from some random Mafia worker, he didn't know I was there, so I kept reliving my death until Meredith found me, do you know what it's like to be shot right next to the heart and bleed to death 47 times? Well, I won't lie, it's not very comfortable." All of the guys looked at her in pity and shock, B. Claire's Eyes turned into cat-like slits, and she muttered a few words, suddenly they all clutched their heads in pain. B. Claire stopped and drew her whip, "I don't want your sympathy." All the guys nodded their heads numbly.

Black Meredith drew her whip as well, "Everyone to the changing machine thing!" they said in unison, cracking their whips over everyone's heads. All the guys hightailed it into the room, except for Ace. Both girls glared, "Ace…" B. Claire hissed at him. "Yes, loverly?" he said in his psychotic singsong voice. B. Meredith was hit with an idea, no, really, the word idea came soaring through the air and hit her head, "Ouch!"

B. Claire sighed, "Great, the Powers That Be Fan Fiction is acting up again!" B. Claire stormed over to a box that appeared on the wall marked 'NOTHING IN THIS BOX! NOPE JUST AN EMPTY MAGICAL BOX!' opened it, and started to pound at it like it owed her money, screeching horrible profanities at it in various languages. "I had no clue she could speak other languages!" Ace said as he grinned at Meredith. "Oh mon dieu!" Black Meredith cried, face-palming. "Hey! You can do it, too!"

Claire walked back over like nothing had happened, "So, you obviously got an idea." she said with a snicker. "Yes actually, I did, a brilliant idea!" she said with a sneer, "Ace can be our spy, he can tell us the goings-on of everyone else, what they say, what they do, or what they plan to do, since we can't trust Gerry because he became friends with those schizos." Claire threw a knife at Meredith, grazing the side of her arm, "_**Call them schizos one. More. Time. And I swear I will put Anthrax in your pillow and on your sheets, or maybe some Sarin in your soda. **__"(A/N: Anthrax, when inhaled, eventually causes a complete respiratory collapse, Sarin makes you lose control of all bodily functions, and you quickly become comatose, then your body convulses and spasms while you suffocate.)_ Black Claire said, deadly serious, but suddenly brightened, "But I love your idea!" Meredith looked at her awkwardly, "I thought you would." They both turned to Ace, who nodded, still grinning like an idiot. "Something about him makes me want to sic a pride of lions on him." Claire said as her tail twitched. They handed him a small knife, for safety purposes incase he was found out, and entered the room.

Meredith stepped out of the box, she now wore a slashed red corset top, ripped black pants, combat boots, a ton of punk jewelry, and a black and red boa, though not nearly as large as Boris'. Her hair now was waist-length with red and black streaks in it, and it had that messy-rocker look. Her eyes were now bloodred, but if you looked closely, which nobody but Claire dared get close enough to, you could see little flecks of black floating and shimmering like black diamonds just beneath the surface. But the coolest thing was, like Claire, she had cat ears and a tail, except hers were black with the insides of her ears being red and having red tiger stripes traveling up her tail.

Claire gaped, her ears and tail twitching excitedly, Alice jumped and clapped girlishly, Peter shot all the guys a death glare that said 'stay away from my 'sister'' and then gave her a look that said 'Why are you wearing that? It's highly inappropriate', the twins both started checking her out, earning a glare from Peter and Claire, who then realized they were doing the same thing, looked at each other, and blushed.

Blood tripped over thin air and landed on his face as a drop of blood left his nose.

Ace had a huge internal conflict that led to him having a bloody nose and walking in circles like a zombie saying, "Don't want to be killed now do we? No we don't, their way of killing isn't all that pleasant."

Nightmare started to say something, but Meredith showed him a picture of her putting his fingers one by one into a slow-shredding paper shredder, which led to Claire doing her regular routine.

Elliot had to pinch his nose and lean on a wall to stop from losing blood and fainting.

Peirce had to be held back by the twins as he tried to dash over and hug her.

Julius turned red and hid his face in his bangs, wide-eyed.

Boris fainted dead away with an extremely bloody nose, and when Pierce saw the unconscious man he began to kick Boris in the stomach and crotch repetitively until Claire had to abandon Nightmare to pull him off.

Gowland took one look, turned around an walked straight into a wall and started to fall backwards, Claire quickly turned from Pierce and used her knives to keep him up until she got to him.

Gray stared at her, nose bleeding, and stared, and stared, and stared until Claire popped up in front of him and playfully smacked his arm before going to pull Gowland down.

Vivaldi started to go off about how she should have worn a dress like Claire did, but was quickly shut up when all the guys glared at her.

White Joker, Black Joker, and Gerry all leaned on each other for support and started mumbling plans to each other on a trap that could hold 2 assassins without them breaking it, unknown to them Ace had come to his senses and was recording everything they said.

"I don't think you should be allowed to look so good in front of all these boys!" Claire said, only half joking, "They nearly wore me out!" Meredith looked around with an amused twinkle in her eye, and pulled Claire to the side, after another heated discussion Claire announced that they would only turn Black when needed, because she couldn't stand being angry with them anymore. Then proceeded to run over to Gowland for no apparent reason an hug-tackle him to the ground.

As Alice got the score for her performance, she had been in such a hurry with her ex that she forgot, everyone else came filing in. "I got a 7, an 8, a 10, a 9, and another 9!" She exclaimed to Claire. "Congratulations!" Claire and Vivaldi exclaimed as they all clasped hands and Claire led them to their seats.

Meredith stood up on the stage with an electric guitar. She was bathed in red light. Suddenly her song came blaring through the speakers just as everyone sat down (A/N: Monster by Skillet)

_The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

Meredith stepped on a metal plate she had hooked up while nobody was looking, the lights turned off and fire shot up on the stage and right next to the audience, making them jump and then stare at the satanic beauty up on the stage in awe as she was bathed in the glow of the fire.__

My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
'Cause if I let her out She'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster

Meredith made the flames come at her and form a swirling column around her body as she herself danced like a flame within. __

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I've gotta lose control, her something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

Meredith had all the flames leap into one of her hands as she sang, making it so that it illuminated only her face.__

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

Meredith gave a devilish smile and brought her hands together, extinguishing the fire and leaving everyone in darkness.

"WOW!" Claire said, "That was much better than my lame-o waltz!" Nightmare lifted his head from a bucket, "Actually I preferred your's, It was _much_ less terrifying!" he squeaked before retching up blood in the bucket again. When he stopped Claire mad his bucket disappear and took out her red handkerchief with black lace on it and dabbed the blood away from his mouth, "Thank you, luv, you are to kind!" she said then gave him a quick kiss and handing him his bucket back as he stood still in shock, and then got so happy he started to retch all over again. _(A/N: Oh Nightmare, can you ever win in the end?)_

The judges gave her a 10, 8, 9, 10, and Gerry gave her an 11, all the judges quirked a brow at him, "What? I happen to be obsessed with Meredith, Claire, and Fire." He said defensively. Claire looked down at her hand curiously and made a shell of silvery ice appear around it, "I prefer ice." Claire stated flatly. "And ice!" He hastily added, Claire rolled her eyes. Then she suddenly had an idea, she stood up and shouted, "I have an announcement! Meredith is our new stage planner, she will help you with your performance, also whichever boy places ahead of all the others gets to kiss the girl of there choice!" Meredith smiled as everyone hurried into the room.

Claire stood on top of the machine with a Dr. Pepper, a tiny knife, and a whip, "OK guys, You will perform in the order you arrived, which is:

Peter, Dee, Dum, Blood, Ace, Nightmare, Elliot, Pierce, Julius, Boris, Gowland, Gray, Vivaldi, White, and Black.

And if you want to leave then that's too bad!" Claire then attached her tiny knife to the end of her whip and flicked it at a pillow she had conjured, tearing it to shreds, then she began to twirl it in the air, watching the light glint off its blade. All the guys paled and gulped. Meredith used her newest cat powers to dodge the whip and tackle Claire to the ground, and all you could see was a cloud of dust and the occasional ear or tail. In the end Meredith was straddling a thrashing Claire on the ground and finally jabbed her shoulder with the syringe she had used last time. She got off her and leaned on the box, panting. Claire sat up, wide-eyed, and whipped her head around, holding up her hands and screeching "I'M INNOCENT I TELLS YA! INNOCENT!" she then came back to reality and looked around at what she had done, she shrugged and said, "Wasn't as bad as the last time I had weaponry on a sugar high, not counting my earlier one, that time we had 40 dead bodies to dispose of, good thing _most_ of them were the guys I was hired to assassinate." She said with a shrug and got up, her clothes more than slightly torn and clawed. Peter slowly inched for the door.

Claire gave Peter a cute look and hugged him, "You won't leave, _**right?**_" she said, her black side showing through slightly as she gripped him a little tighter. Peter nearly melted, he was in the palm of her hand. He looked at her with a smile and said "Of _course _not! Were in Wonderland's name did you get that idea?" Claire looked up at his smile and felt a slight tug at her heart for using him, but shook her head to dispel the thought of actually liking him back. She gave him a quick kiss and skipped over to a stunned Meredith, who looked grumpy "I don't enjoy seeing you use my 'onii-san' like that, Claire," she then smirked, "but you had a weird look in your eyes." a hint of her southern drawl laced in her words. Claire turned to her, "Just remember that it might not be real, because we stayed in Wonderland so long that it messed with our hearts, making us love them back just because their from Wonderland." _(A/N: I had to explain why they all love each other.) _Meredith gave a sad nod and turned to look at all the guys, and shook her head sadly, "We shouldn't have stayed for so long." she said.

Claire stood in a red Victorian gown with Peter at the opening of the machine, dramatic music playing in the background, they stared into each other's eyes sadly with clasped hands, "I must go, Claire, or Meredith shall kill me." He said solemnly and then gave a nervous glance to Meredith, who had Claire's modified whip in one hand and a bowl of popcorn in the other. "Oh, Peter! But what if you don't make it?" Claire said, clutching his hands tighter and beginning to sob, Meredith passed around more popcorn to the guys, who didn't know what to think about this. Peter smiled at Claire, "The power of my love for you will pull me through." He turned to go into the machine, but Claire tugged him back, "Just in case you don't make it, though," she said eyes frantic, when she suddenly threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, running her fingers through his snow white hair.

Soon they were having an all-out make-out session in front of everyone. After an impressive three minutes without coming up for air, Meredith angrily cleared her throat. They breathlessly pulled apart and looked at each other, Peter was in a trance, "Will you marry me?" he asked. Claire shook her head and blushed scarlet before pushing him into the machine. A yell was heard, making Claire pale and Meredith to flinch, and out stepped Peter.

He had on a Peter's once snow-white hair was now jet black., he had on a grey hoodie and a black T-shirt, his once dapper pants were now ripped black jeans, and some black battered tennis shoes. But the strangest thing was that he didn't have rabbit ears anymore. Claire gasped, he was _hot! _"I feel weird!" Peter said, Claire held up a mirror for him and he nearly fainted, "My hair, my ears, oh what did that machine do? And why can't I get this song out of my head? And why," suddenly Claire silenced him with a kiss, he then gave her a drunk look, "S'not sobad." He said with a slur. Meredith laughed and led him into the planning room.

The stage was icy white, and Meredith had asked Claire to make it snow, a solitary microphone stood in the center of it. Peter walked out and shivered slightly before standing at the microphone. He gave a sad look around and started:

_My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,_

_'Cause I've got a plan._

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,

_Flying high  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

Peter gave Claire a sad smile and a silvery tear formed in the corner of his eye, courtesy of Meredith's magic, she gave him a wink. __

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.  
You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you

The tear made a trail down his face. And he shook his head sadly.

_But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you._

Peter dropped his head low so that his bangs covered his smiling face, he was imagining Claire's reaction to the last part. The lights shut off.

Claire wrapped herself in a currant of snow so that nobody but Meredith, who could melt ice with fire, could see her face, which had tears streaming down it as she gave a little sob. Meredith smiled, mission accomplished, that would teach Claire to mess with her Onii-san's emotions! The lights lit up the stage and the judge's table, Peter got a 7, 9, 9, 10, and Gerry glared at him and gave him an 8. Peter walked off and into the changer box room.

Claire kept on crying for a bit and Peter started to feel bad, so he sat down next to her, "What's up?" he asked, when Claire saw him she stopped crying, "Peter, I'm sorry I made you feel that way, I think you still have a chance with me, as long as you quit stalking me, and trying to form a club, aaaand call off that cult you have following me in America, I mean, how do you even get people to follow me even there? It's kinda creepy." Peter's eyes lit up like she had never seen, and he said, "I know a way you can make it up to me! How about a date? It doesn't count as stalking because I wont be the one hiding under your table this time!" he said with a grin, ignoring that she had called him creepy. "WHAT?" screeched Claire. Peter looked down and blushed, "Nothing!" Suddenly an icy chill ran up his spine, and he noticed that Claire's skin had turned as white as his hair used to be, her face lit up in realization, and her eyes looked like two chunks of ice, glittering and deadly, "_**You and Meredith set me up… clever.**_" She said with a twisted smile. "Ok, I will go on a date with you, but only because you made me fall for your trick!" and with a wink she joined the others in waiting for Dee to step out.

Dee finally came out of the box looking at himself and swearing, his hair was now brown and cut to look silky smooth with bangs over his eyes, which were now brown, he wore a black button up jacket, a grey T-shirt with jeans and grey converse. Claire took one look at him and fell to the floor in a fit of giggles, Meredith turned around, looked him up and down, and promptly joined her Dee looked in a mirror, "I look like friggin' Justin Beiber!" Blood looked at him and screeched "It's the devil child, come for my soul again!" and joined Claire on the floor, Claire stopped laughing and put a comforting arm around Blood, hugging him close as he trembled, she hated seeing him that way, he was supposed to be all high and mighty, walking around like he owned the whole dang world! She realized what she was doing and backed up, taking in his face in disgust before slapping him so hard his children would have bruises, "_**What is wrong with you? You're the Mafia, so why don't you act like it and stop sniveling like a child!**_"

Blood looked at her, shocked that any girl dared hit him, and stood up, offering her his hand, "Thank you, I needed that." He said, but something flashed in his eyes that Claire didn't like. She refused his hand, seeing the strange emotion again, stood up, and walked to the stage, dragging a very annoyed Dee with her. Blood backed into the shadows, and, had anyone been looking at him, would have seen the crazed look in his eyes as he began to plot.

Dee looked around nervously, "I refuse to sing!" he shouted into the microphone. Meredith's eyes turned violet and her tail twitched, she gave him a creepy smile, "Then I will make you! Start the music Gerry!" Gerry hit the button and Dee stood still like a robot. Meredith flicked her wrist and he started to dance and sing:

_Ohh wooaah Ohh wooaah Ohh wooaah  
You know you love me, I know you care  
Just shout whenever, And I'll be there  
You are my love, You are my heart  
And we will never ever-ever be apart_

Are we an item. Girl quit playing  
"We're just friends"  
What are you sayin?  
said there's another and looked right in my eyes  
My first love broke my heart for the first time,

And I was like  
Baby, baby, baby ooh  
Like baby, baby, baby no  
Like baby, baby, baby ooh  
Thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby ooh  
Like baby, baby, baby no  
Like baby, baby, baby ooh  
Thought you'd always be mine, mine

For you, I would have done what ever  
And I just cant believe we ain't together  
And I wanna play it cool, But I'm losing you  
I'll buy you anything, ill buy you any ring  
And I'm in pieces, Baby fix me  
and just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream

I'm going down, down, down, down  
And I just can't believe, my first love won't be around

And I'm like,  
Baby, baby, baby ooh  
Like baby, baby, baby no  
Like baby, baby, baby ooh  
Thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby ooh  
Like baby, baby, baby no  
Like baby, baby, baby ooh  
Thought you'd always be mine, mine

Dee suddenly turned into his adult form,

_When I was thirteen, I had my first love  
There was nobody that compared to my baby  
And nobody came between us  
or could ever come above  
She had me going crazy  
Oh I was starstruck  
She woke me up daily  
Don't need no Starbucks  
She make my heart pound  
and skip a beat when I see her in the street  
and, At school, on the playground  
But I really wanna see her on the weekend  
She know she got me dazing  
Cuz she was so amazing  
And now, my heart is breakin'  
But I just keep on sayin'_

He turned back into his kid form and quickly continued,

_Baby, baby, baby ooh  
Like baby, baby, baby no  
Like baby, baby, baby ooh  
Thought you'd always be mine, mine_

Baby, baby, baby ooh  
Like baby, baby, baby no  
Like baby, baby, baby ooh  
Thought you'd always be mine, mine

(Now I'm all gone)  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
Yeah Yeah Yeah  
(Now I'm all gone)  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

(Now I'm all gone)  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, ooh  
I'm gone

He did a cool spin and disappeared through a trap door Meredith had Gerry hook up. Everyone clapped and the judges gave him a 7, 10, 8, 6, and Gerry gave him a 9.

"REALLY?" screeched Dum, who had come out wearing the same thing as Dee, "I think you guys look hot~!" Meredith exclaimed as she rubbed her cheek against his and purred loudly, making Boris drool a little. "Yeah!" Claire said, hugging Dee from behind and wrapped her black and silver tail around him, "You look yummy!" Dee and Dum froze, for once they had nothing to say, until a very jealous Julius _(A/N: Haha! __J__ealous __J__ulius!) _cut in "How can they look cute? They look like Justin!" Claire looked at him incredulously, "Whoever said that? Sure from a distance they do, but they still have their old faces! God, some people!" Everyone looked at her in exasperation as she rubbed noses with Dum.

Dum stood on stage, not refusing because he didn't want to be controlled like Dee was, and when the music started he sang:

_Ohhh yeaaah .. hhhhhhmmmmm_

I wait on you forever in a day hand and foot  
your world is my world, yeah  
ain't a way you ever gun' get any less than you should  
'Cause baby ..

Dum pointed to Claire and grinned,

_you smile, i smile whoaaa  
you smile, i smile_

Baby take my open heart and all it offers  
cause this is as unconditional as it'll ever get  
you ain't seen nothing yet  
I wont ever hesitate to give you more  
cause baby ..  
you smile, i smile  
whenever u smile, I smile  
baby you, you smile, I smile  
I smile, I smile, I smile, you smile, I smile

Baby take my open heart and all it offers  
cause this is as unconditional as it'll ever get  
you aint seen nothing yet  
i wont ever hesitate to give you more  
cuz baby ..

you smile, I smile whoaaaa  
you smile, I smile  
cause whenever you smile, I smile  
you smile, i smile.

and whenever u smile, I, smile

Dum looked at Claire meaningfully as the judges wrote down his score, 7, 10, 8, 6, and Gerry gave him a 9, "Typical, I always get the same as my brother!" He turned around and stalked offstage. And Claire quickly followed.

"Ugh, I hate this!" Claire moaned as she left Vivaldi's room, wearing a frilly silver and black Lolita dress like Alice's, Alice looked at her, "At least you look good in frilly things!" Claire glared daggers at her friend, who shrank back. Meredith and Vivaldi entered the room, Meredith dressed in a red and black Lolita dress. Alice took one look at her and exclaimed, "How come _everybody_ looks better in frills than me?" Claire and Meredith sniggered as she kept growing redder in the face as she ranted.

Suddenly a tiny, pixie-like young girl of about 14 with short brown hair walked in and stood next to Dee and Dum. She had on a dark blue and red halter dress that went to her knees with a black ribbons and lace decorating it, her hazel eyes sweeped across the room, taking it all in, "What is that crazy girl talking about?" she asked Dee, he didn't even look at her as he responded, "She thinks that everyone looks better in frills than her." The girl nodded, stepped up, and jabbed Alice in a special place on the back of the shoulder, paralyzing her, "I don't think it's the frills, I think it's just that you would look waaaaay better in purple, it would make all your features more refined and delicate looking, it would also make your eyes stand out more!" She jabbed just below the spot she had previously and Alice stood up, "Really?" she said, "Really!" The girl replied. Alice and Vivaldi quickly walked back to Vivaldi's room.

Claire had visibly paled and started to stumble backwards, but Gowland caught her. When the girl saw this she pulled a pistol and shot extremely close to his head. "_**Back away from my sister you creeper!**_" Claire turned angry and gritted her teeth, "Anna! He is not a _creeper! _He is a very dear friend of mine," hers and Gowland's faces both blushed slightly, "and it would mean a lot to me if you didn't kill him!" The girl named Anna put her gun away and glared at all the guys around her, "Who are they?" she asked, "I'm her boyfriend!" they all replied at once, making all the girls' eyes twitch a little. Anna brought out her whip and cracked it through the air, making everyone but Claire, Meredith, and Gray jump. "Who brought _you _here?" Claire snapped. "I did." A silky voice said as Blood stepped out from behind Anna. Claire snapped at this "_**Why the **** did you bring my little sister here? **__**Êtes-vous fou?" **_Alice had chosen that time to walk out, looking at the girls and Blood in shock.

Anna smirked and pointed at Blood, "Hey, doesn't he kind of look like the guy that broke your heart, what was his name? Wasn't it-" Claire's ears flattened and she hissed at her like a cat, "_**DON'T SPEAK OF HIM!**_" she roared and stormed off to her room with Alice and Vivaldi trailing behind her, leaving Blood in shock, "I never knew…" he started, but Meredith stopped him, "Just… Don't, Dupre, you always were a screw-up." She scribbled a few things on a note and handed them to Anna, "Take over the contest for a bit, here is what you have to do, and since you're human you'll probably develop a few powers, like how you will definitely be able to conjure things, and you will probably develop a power over either air or Earth, because fire and water are taken, and maybe a few more, like I have mind control, see you later!" She darted off and left Anna to the boys.

"Conjuring, huh? I wish I had an assassin suit like Claire's and that girl's." Anna was immediately changed into a dark blue assassin suit with a red belt and red weapons. She took a look around and spotted Dee and Dum, who were staring at her like they had never seen a girl before, "You two will be my dogs, or as most people would say, helpers, come hither." Both the boys went to her side eagerly, "What is all this about?" The boys the took turns telling her about Wonderland how its inhabitants have a knack for falling in love with 'outsiders' like herself, and how Meredith and Claire had kidnapped them for a month, then continued to visit them in short periods using their limited powers, until six months ago their visits stopped. When they were done Meredith gave them a weird look, "That's messed up. How can so many guys love one person like that? And have clocks for hearts? It's just… wrong." She stated bluntly, the boys started laughing, they liked this girl, she was talkative _and_ spunky, two things that Claire rarely was.

Gerry walked over to Anna and kissed her hand, Anna shrank back, "I'm team Raoul." She said with a dog-like growl. Gerry scowled and stalked off to go Punjab a servant. Suddenly a blue glow came over Anna, making all the guys gasp. When it stopped she had blue and red fox ears and tail, and her eyes went from red on the outside and slowly faded to blue in the middle. She eyed Elliot hungrily and started to chase him down as he ran. The twins stared at her as 'newbie-hare' ran from her, "I think I'm in love!" they both said in unison.

**Was it to long? I hope not! Anna is my little sister in real life, and we are like day and night, she overreacts while I'm calm, she lashes out immediately while I wait for someone else to make the first move, she**_** loves **_**to talk, I hate to talk, I'm a cat person, she's a dog person, yeah, we are like Day and night, Black and White. I'm thinking of having Anna host the next chapter, or at least half, with the Bloody Twins. Give me feedback! And remember to check out my poll!**


	4. Filler chappy, Claire 'splains stuffs

**Me: This is a filler to 'splain a few things. **

**Meredith: You realize that your readers will probably be slightly POed at the fact this is only a filler, right?**

**Me: Ya, but as I said, I needed to 'splain some stuffs.**

**Meredith: 'Splain? Stuffs? What are you on?**

**Me: ^.^ *giggle* Dr. Pepper!**

**Meredith: *rolls eyes***

**White Joker: Could you get on with it?**

**Meredith and I: O.O O.o Where did you come from?**

**W. Joker: The prison… duh.**

**Meredith: I meant…ugh nevermind**

**Me: *-* Whi-chan! *starts to drool a little***

**w. Joker: O.o**

**Mere: I guess I could explain until she stops literally drooling over White-kun. Weeeelllll…. Let's see... where to start… Well, we aren't the characters in the story, they are loosely based off us and look like us, but that's because Claire is bad at coming up with names, and was to lazy to do anything about it, she wanted to name Claire Lace and Meredith Denim, at least nobody was called polyester. Also, The characters in the story are more than a year older than us, and Claire is not nearly as outspoken as her OC, or as daring, or as skilled.**

**Me: *snaps out of it* Hey! *wipes drool from face discreetly***

**Mere:*rolls eyes* It's true! You're kinda antisocial, unless you know the person, then you tackle-hug them every time you see them, or try to kick them in the face, you never know with you, but I will give you the fact that your legs can kick really hard and high**

**Me: -_- truuee… fine, you win. But I made your character a lot like you, though you aren't as skilled, there is a reason why most of our friends call you 'assassin!' You can kick just like me!**

**Mere: Yeeeaaah… -_o**

**W. Joker: What's the point of me being here? *tries to leave* **

**Me: *Starts to cry* ;-; DON'T LEAVE ME!**

**W. Joker: … *huge mental fight with himself* o.o ok**

**Me: Also, I am thinking of writing a prequel for this, but just so you get what happened before, I'll give you a briefy: **

**Assassins-on-suspension Meredith and Claire got bored one day while reading the newest chapter to the HnKnA manga, so they decided to kidnap the characters and keep them in a room Claire had discovered behind her closet. They hold them hostage for a month, and they grow to love them. They put them back in Wonderland while they were sleeping and visits them by bringing them to her magic room. But when they got their jobs back, they had to stop the visits, (The reason why everyone was shocked to see them.)**

**Mere: Also, tell her what you told me!**

**Me: I was getting to it! I am going to focus more on the contest now, with slight romance in between, and Claire will show up a little less, because-**

**Mere: *slaps hand over mouth* DON'T GIVE IT AWAY!**

**W. Joker: O.o**

**Mere&I: THANK YOU FOR READING! IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS PLZ TELL US!**


	5. Wonderland Idol part 3

**Me: OHMYGAWD-OHMYGAWD-OHMYGAWD! IAMSOSORRY!**

**Meredith: *irritated* SHADDUP! You sound like Kelsey and Bridget!**

**Me: *shudder-cringe-gag* YUCK!**

**Meredith: *glare* now calm down!**

**Me: Deep Breath, in, out, in, out… ok! Sorry everyone! I am **_**definitely not**_** dropping this story! *shudders at the mere idea* **_**and**_** I'm still alive.. Which is also good! And Big news! BORIS WON!**

**Meredith: *southern accent creeping in* QUIT RAMBLIN' AND GET ON WITH IT!**

**Me: *waves hand in the air dismissively* Anyways, the only weaponry I really kinda' know how to use is a pistol, pocket knife, various sizes of kitchen knives, a tazer, pepper spray, and anything that can be used like a baseball bat. I am horrible at using a whip, Meredith is pretty fair at it, but nothing' worth talkin' 'bout-**

**Meredith: HEY! *flicks open butterfly blade-thingy***

**Me: *hastening to add* But she's pretty good with, uh *glances at knife* **_**that.**_

**Meredith: *puts it away***

**Me: BEWARE OF OOC-ness! I typed this out quickly, and it is not my best work! *takes out whip* NOW ON WITH THE STORY! *tries to crack whip, but fails miserably as it comes back and hits her face* NNNNEEEEE?**

**Disclaimer: Sigh~ this is tiring, ****I. DO. NOT. OWN. H/J/CnKnA.**** but, I do own Meredith, Claire, and Anna! *runs from them as they hunt her down with pitchforks, pepsi, and tazers***

After Claire had left Meredith had finally subdued the obviously hungry Anna with chicken nuggets and a Chocolate shake. Claire had been in her room for a while, only coming out at random and rare intervals for snack food and Ben & Jerry's, which, as any girl who had been through heartbreak would know, was _never_ a good sign. Not even Black or White, her favorite guys _ever_, could get her to come out. Claire had left a note taped to the door that said to deliver it to Blood when Blood read it, it said:

_**To Blood,**_

_**I am sure that everyone has figured out that Anna is, unfortunately, my sister. Well Blood, your revenge backfired, I am leaving Anna in your -note: incapable- hands to control~, if anything happens to her then I will get in trouble, which will lead to me killing you. HAHAHA~! GOOD LUCK! (trust me, you'll need it!)**_

_**Insincerely,**_

_**Claire**_

Blood had nearly fainted, Anna had read it, laughed, stomped on his foot, yelled obscenities at him, and run away to find the twins and set up stage. Nightmare had disappeared and reappeared an hour later. Everyone knew that the dream incubus had been invading Claire's dreams while she slept. Claire didn't have a choice in seeing him, unless she was going to never sleep again, which did _not_ sit well with her. Black, White, Ace, and Peter had actually _set up a tent_ outside of Claire's stage room, which begged the question, _how big _is_ Ace's tent?_

Once Black had tried to catch her as she had made her way back to the backstage kitchens with a spoon for her fifth pint of chocolate ice cream, and when she turned around the spoon in her hand had suddenly looked like a potential mass-murder weapon. The memory of her face as she held the spoon aloft still made him shiver. Anna could have cared less, Meredith had put her in charge of song selection, organization, and costuming, she was in heaven. Anna had immediately fired Gerry after finding him in a room full of strangled bodies (_A/N: refer to where he apparently left in the last chapter_), and Meredith tearfully replaced him with another of Claire's favorite people, John Cooper, lead singer of Skillet. Most of the guys who hadn't gone yet started to say that it wasn't fair to change the judges when Anna suddenly turned to them. Their eyes were drawn to hers as they had a twisted and psycho look in them. She gave a queer little fox laugh and growled "**Haven't you heard? **_**'Life isn't fair!'**_" that shut them up, as well as scared them… er…. well I'm not one to cuss.

When Anna had been told that Blood was to perform next, she had a strange gleam in her eye that the twins had often had when they were thinking of ways to corner the girls into 'playing' with them, Blood had not liked it at all. She had hit multiple buttons on the machine, glanced at him, punched in a few more, and shoved her potential 'guardian' inside.

A mangled scream ripped the air and Anna laughed, clapped her hands, and twirled with her short little pixie hair bobbing behind her. When Blood came out everyone but Anna and Blood himself collapsed on the ground laughing. Anna doubled over in laughter at the sight. Blood was wearing bunny ears, a black low-cut leotard, fishnet tights, stripper heels, and his hair had grown into a huge ponytail that draped over his shoulder. Nobody but Nightmare could hear the laughing that was coming from Claire's room.

Claire sat in front of various TV screens, watching the one at her left, which featured a very pissed-off Blood. She had felt like dressing up as medieval princess in a silver gown with black ribbons braided through her hair. She wished she was out there, but repressed the feeling, Blood's punishment wasn't over! As she pet her snow leopard, Cassiopeia or 'Cassi', she thought of the others, and her heart gave a little tug at how she had treated some of them, Black in particular. When she felt his hand on her arm and heard him start to insult her, as was his way of showing affection, she couldn't face him, so she _had _let her Black side take over. She couldn't be weak now!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*typingdividersirritatesme~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Blood was pushed into the machine a second time, and for a second time there was a scream, but everybody had gotten used to it by now. Anna and the twins were trying to see who could jump higher, and Anna lost when Elliot walked by and she pulled another Boris move, Alice was talking and, to Meredith's shock and irritation, _flirting_, with Boris, Vivaldi and Gowland were discussing Claire with Black and White. Meanwhile Meredith and Julius were chatting it up about his views on guns, making Gray sit depressed and angry in the emo corner.

Blood came out wearing black skinny jeans and a faded grey band shirt, he had a few necklaces on and a black leather bracelet. His hair had been straightened and dyed red on the tips. Meredith looked him over "You dirty down nice." Alice looked at her, "_'dirty down_?'"

"Well I can't say clean up, now can I? He _was_ wearing a suit!" Meredith said.

It took Meredith, Anna, Boris, Gray, _and_ John Cooper to get Blood on the stage. Meredith pulled on a black headset and sat down in front of the judges table. Blood looked at her, "what are you doing up there?" he asked, a little worried. Meredith made a face with no emotion, and stared over his shoulder, "I'm here in case you were thinking of not singing or dancing, in which case I will force you." she said in a telephone operators voice. Blood looked the petite girl up and down, as if sizing her up, "I refuse to degrade myself to such a degree as this." he said in his haughty tone.

Meredith smirked, but still didn't look at him, "Very well." She walked to center stage and set up his microphone as he looked at her incredulously. When she was done she sighed and gave him a tired look, "You still refuse?" he nodded, she suddenly looked a lot more evil than he had thought previously, "Fine, whatever you want." He went still as her eyes turned purple, he walked forward like a robot and stood center stage in front of the microphone, the whole room went dark until a musty spotlight lit him up. Everyone took a seat, the guys got as close to Alice and Meredith as possible. Anna handed the twins a video camera as Blood leaned in to the microphone and began to sing;

_You can run, you can hideBut you can't escape my loveYou can run, you can hideBut you can't escape my loveHere's how it goes, you and me up and downBut maybe this time we'll get it right, worth a fight'Cause love is something you can't shakeWhen it breaks all it takes is some tryin'If you feel like leavingI'm not gonna beg you to stay'Cause soon you'll be findingYou can run, you can hideBut you can't escape my loveYou can run, you can hideBut you can't escape my loveSo, if you go you should knowIt's hard to just forget the past so fastIt was good, it was bad but it was realAnd that's all you have in the end our love mattersIf you feel like leavingI'm not gonna beg you to stay'Cause soon you'll be findingYou can run, you can hideBut you can't escape my loveYou can run, you can hideBut you can't escape my loveYou can run, you can hideBut you can't escape my loveYou can run, you can hideBut you can't escape my loveHere's how it goesAll it takes is some tryin'(Baby you can run)If you feel like leavin'I'm not gonna beg you to stay'Cause soon you'll be findingYou can run, you can hideBut you can't escape my loveIf you feel like leavin'Then I'm not gonna beg you to stay'Cause soon you'll be findingYou can run, you can hideBut you can't escape my loveYou can run, you can runYou can run, you can run(You can run)Baby, you can run, baby you can hide(You can run)But you can't escape my love(You can run)Baby, you can run, baby you can hide(You can run)But you can't escape my loveYou can run, you can hideBut you can't escape my loveYou can run, you can hideBut you can't escape my love_

"That was creepily appropriate." Meredith held him there as the judges gave him the score; 8, 9, 10, 8, and 7. The twins wilted, they lost. Meredith released Blood and he straightened up and was about to stalk off when a voice came on over the speakers;

'**Wonderland Idol' is brought to you by: Jerk Be Gone, a sure way to get rid of pests**

Alice found herself involuntarily walking up to the stage to stand next to Blood, she plastered on a fake smile and said, "**I had boy troubles until I bought this,**" she sprayed Blood and he disappeared through a trap door, "**Thank you, Jerk Be Gone!**"

"What was that?" Shouted Boris as he laughed.

"Our magic budget ain't what it used to be." Meredith said, her ears twitched slightly as she picked up a chuckle from Claire's room. "By the way, Nightmare, how is Claire?" Nightmare's head dropped, "Even in her dreams she won't talk, and when I pick her brain her Black side is most dominant, thinking, _**'Blood will pay'**_ or _**'Why Anna?' **_While her White side is more like a sorrowful background noise, thinking, 'I wish Joker, Julius, Joker, Gowland, Joker, Gray, or Meredith was here.' or, 'Cassi needs to eat, maybe Ace…' or even 'I really need to pick up some Ramen when I go to the Supermarket, yeah… ramen.' but nothing else!"

Everyone chuckled slightly at the last one. That was so Claire.

Meredith laughed, "Ok then, Anna who's next?" Anna looked at her notes, "Ace." Anna looked at Ace, who was edging away, and gave him a sparkling smile that would give Joker a Cavity, "I'm guessing you're Ace?"

Ace stood up and gave his signature grin and waved, "Sorry, wrong person! I'm Julius' Uncle Pablo, from Sweden!"

Anna's eye twitched as her grin melted into a sneer, "Nice try, but Claire says that one a lot." Suddenly the ground at his feet rose up and incased his whole lower body.

Ace grinned and rubbed the back of his neck, "Hehe, I tried!"

Anna's eyes widened and she looked at Meredith, "Did I do that?"

Meredith nodded, "Unfortunately so. Just try not to do it again, and it only works here, so if you leave here then you will not be able to do this." she sighed and walked off to Claire's room, Black and White not far behind. "_**Hey Black, White?**_" Black Meredith said, "_**How strong are you combined?**_"

Claire was watching Anna shove Ace into the machine when there was a loud crash. She got up and got into her fighting stance as Cassi growled next to her. "_**SHOW YOURSELF! **_" She yelled.

Joker walked in, wait, JOKER? As in, singular? Meredith walked in behind him, "I see, _very_ strong."

Joker laughed as he made his way over the fallen door.

Without thinking, Claire jumped up and latched on to Joker, "JOKER! AS IN, TWO IN ONE! SO COOL!"

He went stiff and then made a move to hug her. Meredith noticed and quickly subdued him by pinning him to the wall by one of his sleeves, "No! Bad Joker! I saw what you did there! You were gunna steal Claire!"

Joker popped a vein as his eyes momentarily clouded over, then cleared as his Black side took over, "_**Why do you always assume that, **_(censored)? _**I was only going to hug her!**_" Claire blushed and took the knife out of his arm, "you always were my favorite." she said and kissed his cheek. His eyes clouded and when they cleared he was blushing. Meredith looked slightly infuriated, then she sighed, "I'll be leaving now." and she slinked out the doorway.

Suddenly their was a roar as a mound of fur tackled Joker to the ground.

"No! Cassiopeia Evangeline you leave your daddy alone right now! Bad! No killing!" Claire yelled. Cassi got off him and slinked over to her. Claire sat down next to him and looked over him for injuries.

"Daddy?" He said with a smirk. Claire blushed crimson, "Did I say that? I meant, uh, Uncle! Yeah…"

He laughed, for once not a cruel laugh, "Yeah, sure. And what about that whole 'favorite' thing?"

Claire blushed again, "Ai-je dit que tout aussi bien? Je euh ... Vous n'avez pas senti bien ces derniers temps et il me fait dire des choses bizarres! En outre-" suddenly he was kissing her.

Anna and Blood stood facing each other, he was back to normal and apparently very pissed. "What did you say about my tea?" he said, trying to keep his cool.

"It tastes so bland it's painful." She said, her face was a little impish sneer, "Vivaldi has something special in her tea, I don't know what it is, but it leaves you wanting more. _Much _better than yours. Also, I believe you have failed as my guardian, now if you will excuse me, Meredith probably needs help handling Ace." She started to walk off, but her tail swished as she turned, "And don't think the way I treat you is special, I treat anyone who is put in charge of me like this. And you can try to tell on me, but who will believe you besides Claire?"

Blood was shocked, "But didn't you get angry when you thought Gowland was a creep?"

Another sneer and a laugh, "You're really stupid. I didn't want her to be happy. I thought he was her Boyfriend. If he was I would have killed him and passed it off to the rest as 'I thought he was a creeper!' But since he's not…"

The twins came around the corner, "There you are Anna!" They shouted. Blood watched as Anna grinned at them and hugged them back, her smile radiating pure sparkling innocence. It almost made him believe that what he had seen earlier was his imagination.

Anna and Meredith had everything set up. They sat down with the rest (minus Joker, Meredith noticed.) and waited as Ace took the stage. He was surrounded in a weird mist wearing a black trench coat and shades, he took the shades off and flashed his maximum creepy smile; (Note: song by 5ive called 'Don't Wanna Let You Go')

_Don't wanna let you goI just wanna tell youJust wanna let you knowThat I'll stay aroundso what else can you doYou've said all you have toI'm comin' after youSo don't make a sound_

Ace's grin grew twisted_you've got this feelin''could it be there's someone watchin' over me?''Tell me, who you are'you closed my eyes and count from nineTo try and find some peace of mindBut it's gone too far_

Ace stuck his wiggled his finger and shook his head_You see my face every time you turn your head roundI'll be watching even when you turn the lights downI will always be around no matter where you areDon't wanna let you go_

_I just wanna tell youJust wanna let you knowThat I'll stay aroundso what else can you doYou've said all you have toI'm comin' after youSo don't make a soundI'm all alone now in the darkJust one chance so we can talkThat is all I askI close my eyes and then I dreamI always wake up to a screamWonder where you areDon't you know I'm always gonna be around youAnd there really isn't anything you can doI will always be around no matter where you areDon't wanna let you goI just wanna tell youJust wanna let you knowThat we'll stay aroundso what else can you doYou've said all you have toI'm comin' after you_

_So don't make a sound_

_So don't make a sound_

Ace laughed and disappeared.

"Well that was appropriately creepy!" said a cheery voice from the back of the room. All heads turned to see Claire (note: still wearing outfit) latched on to Joker, and Joker actually _smiling._ Peter sprang up, "STAY AWAY FROM MY CLAIRE YOU CIRCUS CREEP!" as he lunged for Joker He was attacked by Cassi.

When everyone saw Cassi they ran to protect the outsider closest to them. They were yelling things like "RUN CLAIRE!/MEREDITH!/ANNA!/ALICE!" Claire's eyes flashed an unnatural shade of blue and the temperature in the room dropped at least forty degrees.

When Claire spoke it was a quiet his that pierced through the noise and made it to the ears of every role holder, shaking them to the core, "_**Will everyone kindly shut up, it really irritates my sensitive ears when you all talk at once. Cassi, honey, get off uncle Peter, daddy and I don't like it when you do that.**_"

Cassi lifted her head and trotted over to them Claire kneeled down and buried her face in Cassi's fur, "Who's a good girl? That's right! Cassi is!" Joker -and this shocked those who didn't know- _laughed, _"That's my Claire, Sweet, Theatrical, and scary as hell."

"_Your Claire?_" all the guys yelled.

Claire stood up "That's right," she tossed her ribbon-threaded braid over her shoulder, "_his _Claire."

The guys opened their mouths voice their opinions, when suddenly they all disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Meredith exclaimed, searching for Gray.

"I think they need to go beddy-bye." said Claire, still on Joker's arm. Besides, it's nighttime anyways."

Meredith slumped over, "Thank god! I thought I would collapse! It's like babysitting!"

"I'm going to bed. Bon nuit, mon amour." Claire said, as she conjured herself a long-sleeved midnight black nightgown. Meredith conjured a Papa Roach band shirt and shorts, "Ditto, 'night Joker." then she turned around, "But if you harm her, I will beat you to a mushy, bloody, pulp."

"You won't have to worry about that." he said, and headed to his room.

Nobody saw Anna slink away.

**Me: I know, it sucked, but I'm a little rusty, and I'm still getting used to this computer. Please R&R, because I won't post the next chapter until I get 22 reviews.**


	6. Wonderland Idol part 4

**DISCLAIMER:01001001 00100000 01100100 01101111 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01101111 01110111 01101110 00100000 01101000 01100101 01100001 01110010 01110100 00100000 01101110 01101111 00100000 01101011 01110101 01101110 01101001 00100000 01101110 01101111 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101001 01100011 01100101 00100001 DECODE THAT! (It's binary, just cause.)**

**Me: *awkward and feeble wave* hehehe… Soooo… How's life? I have a long chapter this time… *loooong awkward silence* yeah, sorry about the, uh, delay… Some things came up and-**

**Meredith: -_- no they didn't. In your spare time you've just been up in your room with the curtains drawn and the lights out watching one anime or crime show after the other as you become an emotionless shell at school who is only physically present enough to make As and Bs. Out of school the crime shows you watch have made you paranoid as all get-out. Now that school is over you hardly socialize.**

**Me: *Offended* I **_**did **_**have to go to college in July and have music camp … **_**and**_** I've been waiting for the HnKnA movie(SQUEEEE! JOKER IS IN IT!) to come out online with English subtitles. I have… **_**stuff, OKAY? **_**… I feel suddenly cold and exposed… *looks at Meredith* **_**Your fault, dragon-lady! **_**(+_+) **_**DIE!**_

**Meredith: ^.^ Emotional progress!**

**Me: TRAITOR! *lunges at her***

**Meredith: LOOK! LONG-DISTANCE SNIPER!**

**Me: WHAT? *looks around wildly* Wait, how can you see a long-distance… Oh.*is chained to desk***

**Note: This will be mainly about Nightmare, because he is one of the most fragile characters I have ever seen and is awesome. … And because I forgot how to write and need to warm up.**

_**NOTE: 9/26/11 **__AURGH! I haven't even done the next contestant and I've already typed what is usually a full chapter! WHY NIGHTMARE? _

_**Note: 9/28/11 **__WHY DID I PICK SUCH A LONG SONG? WHYYYYY?_

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

"Good morning!" Meredith said as she entered the room at 7:00am. Grumbles of 'Murnin', 'Shaddup', 'quit screaming!' and 'uuuuugh' were heard all around. Except for Elliot, Gray, Ace, and Pierce, who were, for some reason, nothing short of chipper (especially Gray). "Good Morning, Meredith!" They said, and went back to eating their pancakes of happiness. Meredith had filled the fridge so she or Claire wouldn't have to keep feeding them.

Meredith noticed that Alice was sitting a lot closer to Boris than usual, but said nothing of it. She fed Cassi, plopped down next to Gray, took the fork from him, and started eating his waffles, stopping occasionally to feed him a forkful.

"So, Joker," she began, "Where are you planning on taking your relationship with Claire now that you're together?"

Everyone looked at her as if she had just announced she was becoming a nun, marrying a drag queen, and joining an underground garage band that only makes educational rap songs.

"What the (censored) are you talking about?" yelled Joker.

"Is this some sort of sick joke? Claire is _our_ friend!" yelled just about everyone else, though some of them said 'friend' weakly. She never got the chance to reply, cause suddenly the earth trembled as Anna ran through the door, laughing and screaming like crazy, "Claire isn't quite herself today!"

The room turned into a polar icecap. They heard the door creak, and in shuffled a slouched figure clad in a loose t-shirt, really big fleece jacket, and jeans that looked like she had taken them from a man who had been sleeping on a park bench. "Good morning Claire-chu~!" yelled Peirce as he tried to hug her as he had so many times before.

But back when she lived with them, she had been the one who 'controlled' (More like seduced) Joker, so, by default, the time of day. But hear there was no time of day, so she had to go by regular schedule. This made her as cuddly as a teddy bear stuffed with needles and explosives. So when Peirce ran up to her, arms flung open wide, he ran straight into Claire's fist. "Waaahhh!" he screamed, his breath fogging the chilled air.

Then something odd happened. Claire actually yelped in pain at the blow, then sucked on her fist, trying to make the pain go away. Anna took this moment to whisper to Meredith, "Claire told me to tell you that she erased everyone's memories of her relationship with Joker, because she didn't really want to trouble anyone."

Meredith looked at Claire, shocked and a little sad. Claire, on the other hand, glared at everyone with tired, bloodshot eyes and slinked over to the table, cradling her fist, which was starting to take on a bit of a red color, like a forming bruise. She grabbed a can of fish, and after trying to open it for while, finally took a knife, stabbed it all around, finally opened it, and put it in the microwave.

All of this surprisingly took so much effort that she looked ill by the time she slammed the microwave door and swooned into a chair beside her.

Nightmare, surprisingly, was the first one to recover from his catatonic state, "Claire-chan, do you feel like you are going to throw up? I could get you a bucket-" Gowland interrupted, whipping out his violin, "Or I could play you one of my original healing pieces-"

Meredith was next; going out of her way to shove Nightmare aside. She snapped her fingers in Claire's face, her tail twitching in anxiety. Wait… Tail! "Guys, it seems Claire is morphing again… but why is she bruising?"

Everyone seemed to relax a little, they all knew about Claire's disorder. Whenever Claire came into contact with magic for long periods of time, her DNA would begin to morph. Something in her genes has a strange reaction with magic, morphing a segment of her DNA, adding a new segment, or sometimes deleting a segment altogether. The bad part was, she never knew what it would be.

The in-between stages made her nauseous, but never frail. They had no idea what to do with this delicate girl.

The twins, however, were beside themselves with excitement. "I wonder what she will be this time?" Dee whispered to his brother, almost giddy with anticipation, "Remember when she was part earth worm that one time? She looked normal, but when you poked her she was strangely squishy!"

"Yeah!" whispered Dum, "And remember when we cut her in half, and whichever side her heart was on would start to regenerate? That was so much fun! We even had enough dead Claire parts lying around to make a whole Claire to use for target practice! It's to bad stupid Carrot-top over there stopped us before we could split her heart in half, it would have been fun to see what would have happened."

Everyone had gone quiet, staring at them in disgust and horror. "They did _what_ to you?" yelled Alice, staring at Claire, who was looking at the display in a weakly grim manner. Claire sighed and massaged her arm, "It was ok, when they attacked me, they knocked me over and I fell on my own tranquilizer dart. I was unconscious through the whole ordeal, though I do have some pretty cool scars… really, though, I just want my fi-" Suddenly she turned pale and conjured a bucket. Nightmare had to rush over to hold her hair back, only to happy to reverse roles for once.

Everyone looked either confused or angry. Except for Anna, who was so furious that her face was a whole new shade of red, redder than red, redder than a red gummy bear dipped in melted red licorice floating in blood in a red cup floating in red lava. So red that if you could transfer it to a dye, you could patent it and make millions. It was _that_ red.

They hardly had time to step back before she basically exploded. _**"You guys could've killed her!" **_She shrieked, _**"HOW DARE YOU! Only **_**I **_**am allowed to make her life miserable, and that requires her actually being **_**ALIVE!" **She then lunged at them.

_**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**_

_Time stopped._

Anna was frozen in midair, bearing her fox-fangs and poised to kill.

Claire was frozen in the middle of a sneeze, unflattering would be an understatement.

Meredith was frozen with a knife just leaving her hand, aimed at Anna's belt loop in order to at least slow her down.

A young girl in a long black nightgown walked in, holding a clipboard. She looked at the scene before her, grimacing at Anna.

She tied her brown hair into a side braid and walked over to Claire, her cloudy blue eyes seemingly examining every inch of her. She observed the bruised knuckles, the pale(-er than usual) complexion, and even the snot-spit spray in the air.

"This is not supposed to happen." She spoke in a low, voice for someone her age. She scribbled something down on her paper, and Claire's shapely figure began to melt away, revealing a small glowing shape. She took it in her hands and whisked the sparkly-glowy crap away with a swush of her hand. What she now held shocked the &% out of her. It was a beating heart, yes, but it had numbers glowing through the inside. She listened to it carefully, "_Ba-tok, ba-thump, Tic-thump, tic-tok, ect." _She shook her head and put the heart back on the chair where Claire had been. The sparkles came back and she began to take shape again, still in her sneezing position.

She looked at Nightmare, with his worried and tender expression, and at all the others, who were either staring worriedly at Claire, staring worriedly at Anna and the twins, or lunging for Meredith's knife, because they thought she was trying to kill Anna. She inspected Meredith's and Alice's hearts to find similar results, Alice's being basically a squishy clock that had a slight pulse run through it every other 'tic'. Anna's, however, was incredibly normal. It just had a slower-than-normal heartbeat.

She took one more look around at the men's faces, "These are some lucky girls." she mused aloud, then promptly scribbling something down. Suddenly all the guys weren't wearing shirts. "FANSERVICE!" she squealed, staring at the men, who had bodies ranging from sexy, lean muscle to subtle four-packs (her favorite), to full-on six-packs. Julius, she was surprised to find, had a full-on six-pack and was _workin' it!_ For a sickly stay-at-home guy, he sure looked like a Victorian gym god from here. Even _Gowland_ had a four-pack. She scribbled something down and their shirts, sadly, reappeared. She walked out without looking back, still scribbling away.

_**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**_

Suddenly, a knife flashed out of Meredith's hand, catching the belt loop on Anna's gear belt and shaving some of the fur off her fox tail. This was enough to distract her for a moment, making her lose momentum. Boris acted fast, leaping from Alice's side to snatch Anna out of the air with cat-like grace. Blood tied the struggling Anna to a chair, obviously taking much satisfaction in doing so as he was wearing a smile that rivaled that of the Cheshire cat.

For a while, Anna spat nothing but words that can't be put on paper, even if it's censored. The others started setting up for a performance, save for Nightmare, who was coddling Claire like Gray had done to him so many times. It was funny, because around this now frail creature, he felt like he could do anything.

Nightmare occasionally peaked into her mind, and was extremely happy to find that she was grateful to him, but frustrated by the memory in the back of her mind she kept infuriatingly well guarded.

"Who's up next again?" asked Claire, now swathed in blankets and holding a bucket. Nightmare became rigid, "Oooohh… Peirce, maybe? Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's Peirce!"

Claire looked at him from a slit in her hundreds of hot and heavy blankets, "It's you, isn't it?" He suddenly did a 180 and went down a random hallway, "Claire-chan is sick, and isn't thinking straight, I think she needs more blankets!" "NEEEIIIN!" Claire moaned from the already 5 ft. tall pile of blankets. She really needed to get to the stage.

_**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**_

Alice and Vivaldi crouched behind two of the audience seats, staring as Gray and Meredith hooked up the pyrotechnics for Nightmare's show. Everyone had figured that if they tried to explain what they were doing, he might throw up again; plus they needed him to play nanny for Claire. They would get him only when absolutely necessary.

Gray and Meredith both reached for the same wrench, (How romantic) and their hands touched. They looked into each other's eyes. "Idiot assassin! Have some courage! Make a move on her! You have less courage than one of my palace guards!" Vivaldi whispered. Alice was watching them, too, "Come on Gray, I know you can do it! Meredith, you might have to take the initiative!" Meredith began to lean forward, but Gray had already looked away, blushing madly.

Both women swore under their breath, slumping back in defeat. "That idiot." Said Vivaldi miserably. "_Those_ idiots." Sighed Alice in exasperation, "How is it that she can have a hot and steamy make-out session in public with a total stranger,-or victim, for that matter- but when she's alone with a guy she actually _likes,_ she can't even kiss him on the cheek or hug him without blushing?" They looked at each other, "You really need to stop living vicariously through others." Alice said flatly to Vivaldi. "We do not! We do not need anyone but ourselves If anything, it is _you_ whom needs to get a man." said Vivaldi defensively. "I _have-_" Alice started, then stopped abruptly.

" We heard that! Tell us tell us tell us!" Vivaldi yelled, forgetting There were two people not 30 feet away. "Oi! Go somewhere where you're _not_ a distraction, will ya'?" yelled Meredith.

That was when Claire made her dramatic entrance. "FUUUUUUU-" they all heard, then; _CRASH! Duh-d-Duh-d-Duh-d-Duh-d duh, duh-d… Duh, Duh, d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d. _She had come to the entrance, swathed in a fluffy gray blanket, and had somehow fallen the top of the stairs, falling down 3 flights before slowing, then picking up speed again and falling down the other 8 at an insane speed. She came to a rolling stop at the foot of the stage, moaning and crying like a baby.

Meredith was too shocked to move, but Gray, Vivaldi, and Alice's maternal instincts kicked in immediately, and next thing you know she was being comforted by Gray, having her hair stroked by Alice, and being fretted over by Vivaldi,

"?"muttered Vivaldi as she knelt down in her fluffy dress and awkwardly patted Claire's knee, not sure if it would hurt her.

Nightmare ran in, "HEY, HAVE YOU SEEN CLAIRE-CHAN? HER THOUGHTS ARE ALL PAINFUL- …" It took a little while for the shock to register, "CLAIRE!" He tried to run down the stairs, got so stressed that he threw up in seat 24-9, then ran like a sickly silver Victorian cheetah the rest of the way, coming to a dramatic and sweaty stop at Claire's feet, where he promptly fell to his knees, not because he was in anguish that Claire was heart, but because the run down and puking had made him so (censored)in' tired. He then fainted from stress and, shock, and fatigue. "NIGHTMARE-SAMA!" yelled Gray, rushing over instinctively.

At that moment Meredith recovered from her shock. "Gray, take Nightmare to his room until he recovers, then have him meet me to get ready for the show. Alice, Vivaldi, please escort my friend to Joker's room, since that's the closest and the theme will probably comfort her. I have to keep setting up. If one of them dies, please come tell me and I will revive them." Her voice broke on the word "dies" They took her away, and Meredith grew so nervous that she began to schizophrenically draw smiley after smiley on her hand and up her arm, each time she finished saying 'Smiley~!' Anna looked on from the top of the stairs, wiping away the blood smear where Claire's forehead had hit the first step. She then walked down the hallway to join the others in the changing room, wiping the gray fluff from her hands.

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

It was an understatement to say Joker was surprised to see Alice and the queen come bursting into his room carrying a sobbing Claire. "We need your room for a moment!" yelled Vivaldi over Claire's wailing. Joker's brow creased in worry, but over what he couldn't fathom, it was just a crying (censored), why should he care? Something tugged in the back of his mind, a hazy memory, a flash of silver, ribbons, then it was gone. He gave up, and, with much swearing and threats of slitted throats, left the room. Vivaldi and Alice did all they could to treat Claire's cuts and now almost completely black-and-blue body. They ended up drugging her with one of her own darts and making her as comfortable as possible.

"Do you think she's completely out of it?" asked Alice. Vivaldi shrugged, "I don't-" "GET AWAY FROM ME, PROFESSOR PENGUIN, OR I SHALL BE FORCED TO CLIP YOUR WINGS, AND YOU SHALL NEVER FLY AGAIN!" Claire sat up and screamed this as she took out her whip and struck a very unfortunate emo clown vase. Then she fell back on the bed, and her whip rolled out of her hands. "Merde, Cheese… danish… That's so banal." she muttered, then said no more.

They heard protests from outside, then Nightmare walked in, a bit paler than usual, but walking. When he saw Claire he screamed. "Is she… dead?" he asked shakily, staring at her still and battered form lying on the bed. "No, just very, very doped." Said Alice, Standing and heading for the door. "Vivaldi, do you mind watching Claire through this performance? I need to go operate the changing room of death." Vivaldi nodded, then put a wet rag on Claire's forehead, more for theatrical appearance, as Claire didn't have a fever.

_**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**_

Alice took Nightmare's hand, making him blush, and dragged him down the hallway to the hanging machine of death. Everyone was already in the room, save Vivaldi, Claire, and Meredith, who was putting the finishing touches on the stage. When she stepped up to the platform to pick the outfit, the role holders began to murmur. "Where's Claire-chu~?" asked Peirce, still nursing his face from that morning.

"She took a spill down the stairs and is now beaten nearly to death." said Joker with a smile. While everyone began to franticly shout, Anna turned to him, "But she's not going to die, is she?" She sounded more curious than scared. Joker was slightly taken aback, "No, I suppose not." He said to her, gouging her reaction for a sign of relief or _something. _Anna smiled "Good, I need her to stay alive, is she conscious?" Joker began to feel a little uneasy, even though his black side sensed a kindred spirit in her, "No, She was doped because she wouldn't stop screaming." Anna's eyes lit up, "She screamed, I couldn't hear it from here, was it loud and painful-sounding? Then she cooled, Wait, she's unconscious? That's not good."

"E-everyone, please calm down!" Everybody's attention immediately was drawn to the innocent nervousness that was Alice. "Claire wants to continue, so Vivaldi is watching her while I, uh, t-take her place." She blushed and nervously punched a few things into the panel, "Nightmare-sama, please step- oh." Nightmare had turned pale and had started puking in the corner without Claire there to get him a bucket and hold his hair back and generally baby him…

He straightened up, wiping his mouth on his purple vintage handkerchief. Gray ran to his side, but he gave him a weak shove and pushed the silver hair out of his face. Gray looked a little hurt, but backed off. Nightmare stalked over to the machine before his impulsive high wore off. He Threw himself in and didn't even make a noise when the sound of slashing and ripping started up. A few seconds later he was spit out and hardly recognizable.

His skin was darker, for one, but not by much, just enough to look a little healthier, and less like he wanted to bite someone's neck and suck out bodily fluids. His Victorian-style outfit was gone and replaced with a snazzy suit that looked like it belonged on an FBI agent, but instead of a collared shirt underneath, her had skin-tight black undershirt with a silver cross necklace. His silver hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail, with nothing but his bangs hanging out. Of course, he still had a little purple handkerchief neatly folded in a pocket on his jacket. His eye patch was now a pair of aviators with one side more heavily tinted.

Nightmare adjusted his glasses, "Never, _ever_, let me do that again, Gray." he commanded. His new outfit made him stand straighter, and it was hard to remember he was sick… until he started coughing blood again.

Gray turned to the doorway moments before Meredith walked in. "Well don't you look dapper." she said, walking up to him and looking at his face, studying him like a project. "I've always wondered what was behind that eye patch…" she murmured, reaching for his face. He flinched away, and she sent him images of rainbow butterfly ice cream with machine guns (with fiery sprinkle ammo of sugary doom) growing teeth and devouring everyone he loves. Needless to say, he was soon puking blood in the corner again. It was a wonder he didn't pass out from blood loss years ago.

Meredith dashed through the crowd and grabbed Blood's cane (*cough* pimpstick *cough cough*), then promptly knocked Nightmare's legs out from under him and dragged him to the stage by his shiny new Italian loafers.

_**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**_

Once on stage, he played up his new costume, practically strutting the stage like a bona fide peacock-chicken. He kept referring to himself as 'the almighty me' and telling people where to sit. Claire had woken up, to Anna's strange delight, and was now sitting in the front row. She was peppered in cuts, bruised, had to be wheeled in on chariot pulled by Cassi (even though she could walk on crutches), and had possibly damaged her elbow, but she would live to see another day.

Nightmare was really showy as he took center stage and the judges were a _bit_ weirded out, but they basically all thought they were dreaming, so they could roll with it. All the lights turned off, and the music started, with a shockingly upbeat theme for an incubus, but once they heard the lyrics they understood.

The lights turned on, and the stage turned orange, making his silvery hair reflect it like a lighthouse.

_/"Oh yeah!"/ _

The lights turned on, and the stage turned orange silhouetting his suited-up form, then it turned off abruptly.

/_"Oh yeah!" /_

Again, the brief glimpse of him in orange. Then suddenly it was him on stage with a blinding white light behind him.

_/So scared of breaking it that you won't let it bend/ /And I wrote two hundred letters I will never send/ /Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper then they seem/ /You'd rather cover up, I'd rather let them be/ _/_So let me be, and I'll set you free, yeah!/ _

Nightmare ripped off his jacket as he yelled into the microphone. /_I am in misery/ /There ain't nobody who can comfort me/ _

_/oh yeah/ _

A faceless girl appeared on stage with him, she had on a short, short jean skirt and tube top with short, spiky brown hair and big hoop earings. Going with the flow of the song, he cradled her head in his hands, only to be yanked away violently by another, identical, one. When she yanked him away a headset appeared on him so he could keep singing.

_/Why won't you answer me?/ _

He turned to the crowd as the girls began to claw at his clothing, reaching out a hand to someone as if to say 'help me!'

_/The silence is slowly killing me/ _

_/yeah/ _/_Girl you really got me bad/ /You really got me bad/ /Now I'm gonna get you back/ /I'm gonna get you back/ _

One of the girls pinned him down on the floor, caressing his cheek, a growl rose up from both Gray's and Claire's throats. Nightmare's eyes were trained on the audience, though, unblinking. It was as if he were oblivious to the girl straddling his chest.

_/Your salty skin and how it mixes in with mine/ /The way it feels to be completely intertwined/ /Not that I didn't care, it's that I didn't know/ /It's not what I didn't feel, it's what I didn't show/ _

He shoved her off him, stuck his arms out to the side and shook his head at her sadly./_So let me be, and I'll set you free/ _

The other girl attacked. She jumped on his back and began to bite his ear. Everyone held their breath, expecting him to throw up, but he didn't. If the other girl had a face, she looked like she would have been smirking. Nightmare shook her off and started to try to fend her off./_I am in misery/ /And there ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah/ /Why won't you answer me?/ /The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah/ _

The girls disappeared, and Nightmare looked around to see if they were about to rush at him or something. Then he walked up to the microphone, grabbed it, and began to sing into it again._/Girl you really got me bad/ /You really got me bad/ /And now I'm gonna get you back/ /Now I'm gonna get you back/ _

Suddenly the lights went out and then back on, there was a brick wall behind him and he stood there, now wearing black jeans, as the two girls caressed is face, his arms, his torso, and kissed his neck. He stood stock still through all of this, and looked kind of sad as he sang the next part._/You say your faith is shaken, and you may be mistaken/ /You keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun/ /I'm desperate and confused, so far away from you/ /I'm getting there, I don't care where I have to roam/ _

The girls began to do some sort of stripper dance as he beat his fists against the wall.

_/Why do you do what you do to me, yeah?/ /Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah?/ /Why do you do what you do to me yeah?/ /Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah?/ _

He got on his knees and looked like he was praying. _/I am in misery/ /And there ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah/ /Why won't you answer me?/ /The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah/ _

He got up, spun around three times, grabbed the microphone, and ran as the girls danced and chased him around the stage, behind the wall, and around again./_Girl you really got me bad/ /You really got me bad/ /And now I'm gonna get you back/ /I'm gonna get you back/ /Girl you really got me bad/ /You really got me bad/ /And now I'm gonna get you back/ /I'm gonna get you back/ /Girl you really got me bad/ /You really got me bad/ /And now I'm gonna get you back/ /I'm gonna get you back/ _

He stopped at the front of the stage pointed at the audience, and the last thing you saw was the girls coming at him from both sides like angry lionesses. The next part was sung into total darkness._/Girl you really got me bad/ /You really got me bad/ /Now I'm gonna get you back/ /I'm gonna get you back/ _

It was several minutes before the lights came back on, and when they did it was Claire on stage with him holding a bucket out as he spewed blood, but not for long. Suddenly Claire coughed up blood, and he went behind the wall to retrieve the hanky from his pocket. When he got back he tenderly wiped the blood from her bruised face and when she began to cough again he held it to her mouth until she stopped shuddering.

He helped her up, and she limped off the stage as the others digested this new change of roles. He stood before the judges, so pale that for a moment Claire thought she would have turn around and help, but he was ok, it was just the makeup sweating off his face.

After a few minutes of excited chatter the judges gave their scores: 10, 10, 7, 9, 10, which gives him a 46/50.

Meredith popped up on stage, " Elliot, I can see you trying to hide in Julius' hair," There was a yelp as Julius caught the hair Invader and, with great effort, heaved him over the seat and into the chair in front of him. "Everyone needs to either help in preparation of Elliot's performance or go to their room. Immediately most of them got up and headed for the doors. Meredith cracked her whip, "**Let me rephrase that. Everyone help or I will **_**send**_** you to your room with internal bleeding and/or a concussion."**

Needless to say, they got to work.

**Me: *picks self fee of lock* Happy birthday to me! (9/28) **

**Meredith: Sorry I popped your knee out of joint…**

**Me:*twitch* (e_O) It's ok! I just have to walk with crutches, get two cups of blood taken from my knee (to stop the swelling), and had to get an MRI for my birthday. No biggy. **

**Meredith: And you'll have to miss a field trip and might not ever be able to run long or skate fast…**

**Me (+_+) are you trying to make me kill you? 'Cause suicide is wrong.**


End file.
